Return
by Spartan5271
Summary: One lie, and people who you once called friends turn against him. 6 years later, a letter appears to 6 people. Coordinates. Ash x harem
1. Chapter 1

**At the house of Spartan**

**"Spartan?" The camera guy called out.**

**Nothing.**

**"Spartan?!" The camera guy called out again.**

**Nothing.**

**"Spartan, if you don't get off your break I'm going to make THE call!"**

**Nothing.**

**"Okay, I guess I'm going to call him!" The camera guy picked up the phone and called a person. "Yeah, I think I'm going to need your help. He's been in his room ever since he announced he's on break. Yeah that was about 1 month ago. 2 seconds? Okay."**

**When he hung up, a pentagram appeared on the floor and a butler appeared in the center.**

**"You called?"**

**"Yeah, he won't get up." The camera guy said.**

**"Very well, I shall wake him." The butler walked up the stairs and kicked the door open. All the camera guy could hear was the sounds of things crashing.**

**"WHAT THE HELL, SEBASTIAN?!" Spartan shouted.**

**"You have to finish your work, young master." Sebastian said.**

**Sebastian walked downstairs holding Spartan and threw him at his computer.**

**"It's about time." The camera guy said. "3 2 1 GO!"**

**"Hey guys… *yawn* I'm back. It's been a while. God so 2015 isn't a good year at all in my opinion. First, Monty died (cries in corner), the co-writer for the Simpsons died, and I just found out that Windell Middlebrooks, the fat security guard from suite life on deck just died! (Cries in corner) But now I'm going to do a remake of the harem that in my opinion would have been the death of me and my imaginary money pile. So without further ado, hopefully a better fanfic. Oh and disclaimer: Spartan no own pokemon."**

On a small island off the coast of the Hoenn region, is a small house. It isn't very big but it isn't very small. Inside we find a girl in Pikachu pajama pants and a Charmander shirt, looking around the house. This girl looks to be around the age of 6, she has long black hair and darkish gray eyes. (Sword art online fans: you know who I'm trying to make)

"Big brother?" She called down the hallway.

"Biig Brooooother?" She called out again inside a bedroom.

She walked outside and saw fresh shoe prints in the sand.

'*gasp* now I know where you are.' She thought to herself.

She followed the prints along the small area of sand, around a big rock, and up a hill.

'Wait for it, wait for it… NOW!' She thought to herself as she leapt at her target.

"Pika?" A pokemon called out.

*THUD*

*giggle*

*sounds of two people laughing*

"You got me off guard this time, Rin. Good job." A hooded man said as he messed with Rin's hair.

"Big brother stop! It took forever to make it nice." Rin pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said as he took off his hood

This man looked to be about 5'9" and around the age of 20. His hair was raven black and his eyes were brown. Next to the two was a Pikachu who looked just like a Pikachu should. This boy was the famous Ash Ketchum, the boy who ran away from his home and is now assumed dead.

"So Rin, what is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Have you done your chores?" Ash asked.

"Uhh… *voosh*" And just like that, Rin was sprinting home.

'Okay back to what I was doing.' Ash thought to himself as he sat back down. It was a common thing for Ash to meditate. However this time, during his meditation, old memories found their way back to Ash.

Flashback: 7 years ago

Ash and Pikachu just got off of a ship with Serena, a girl Ash met in Kalos who was also a very old friend to him.

"I never thought I would see Kanto again." Serena said. "It's still as beautiful as always."

"Yeah, hey I bet my mom would love to see you after all this time." Ash said.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Serena slightly blushed.

"Well then, let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

The three walked from Cerulean harbor to Pallet town. During this trip, Ash told Serena about his previous journeys while Serena said what she did after she left.

"Calem and Shauna were nice." Ash said.

"I'm glad, usually Calem is quiet around new people and Shauna is, well, Shauna." Serena smiled.

"Calem is usually quiet around new people? He was asking me thousands of questions." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe because I told him about you when we were younger. That and he loves to watch the tournaments and said how that a trainer named Ash was so amazing."

"Ah, that makes sense." Ash said.

They looked up ahead and saw the sign.

'Welcome to Pallet Town, home to the great professor Oak.'

"It's been 10 years since I've been he and it looks like nothing's changed." Serena smiled.

She felt her hand being grabbed and saw that Ash took hold of it, reminding her of her first meeting with Ash, and making her blush again.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Serena quickly said.

"Come on, I'm sure professor Oak and my mom would love to see you." Ash said.

The three ran to down the hill, through the town, past the lab, and in front of Ash's home.

"Mom?! I'm home!" Ash shouted.

Ash walked inside to a dark room.

"Uh…"

"WELCOME BACK!" Suddenly Delia, professor Oak, Gary, Dawn, May, Brock, Misty, Hilda, another old friend Ash met in Unova, Iris, Cilan, Leaf, Ash's other childhood friend besides Gary, and Max.

"Oh thanks guys." Ash smiled.

Flashback disrupted

"Big brother, I'm done… *sigh* can we eat now?" Rin begged.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Ash said. "Pikachu, go wake the others for morning training."

"Pika." Pikachu said as he ran up the hill.

Ash walked inside and made some toast, eggs, and orange juice.

"Here you go, sis."

"Thanks, big brother." Rin smiled as she grabbed the plate and went into the TV room.

'The smiles. I remember how all of them went from smiles to frowns, some at each other.' Ash thought to himself.

Ash walked inside his room and looked at his little line of memories, a cerulean city gym badge, a handkerchief, a piplup plushie, an old selfie of 10 year old Ash and May making silly faces, and another photo of 4 year old Ash, Hilda, Leaf, an a bit of Gary, the rest of him was torn off.

'I wonder if any of them even remember me or still care for me.' Ash said.

*crash*

"Oops, big brother?"

"I'm coming."

**"So, so far, we know that Ash had a fallout with most of his friends and family, but some people might still 'care' for him, shall we say. We also know that Ash has a little sister, and they are living alone and have been for about 7 years on a separate island."**

**"Okay… it's almost midnight. Gotta go get some sleep so I can do more work."**

**" 'night boss!"**

**"Night, and don't send Sebastian next time!"**

**"Should I send grell?"**

**"Hell no!" Spartan quickly shut and locked his door.**


	2. Chapter 2: practice and memories

After cleaning up his little sister's mess, Ash told her that she can go back to watching tv.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on the pokemon."

"Okay, big brother. Again, I'm sorry about the broken plate." Rin said as she lowered her head.

"Hey, it's fine. You just need to be more careful." Ash lifted her chin. "Now turn that frown upside down."

Rin looked at her brother and suddenly her face lightened up and she was her usual energetic self.

"Thank you big brother!" Rin gave him a hug before she ran into the other room.

"Rin, if you need anything, I'll be with my pokemon." Ash said.

"Okay big brother!" Rin shouted from the other room.

Ash walked out and began to walk to his destination. As he walked, he continued to remember that day.

'The smiles, how I miss them. How one lie about me changed them to frowns some at each other.'

Flashback: 6 years ago

**Living world**

**"Boss, it was 7."**

**"I know, I have an idea."**

**Back to fanfic**

A younger Ash, Serena, Hilda, Gary, and Leaf were socializing like old friends, professor Oak and Delia were talking, and Misty, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Brock, and Max were talking separately.

"So Gary how have you been after all this time?" Serena asked.

"I've been okay, at first I was a pokemon trainer until I decided to become a researcher like gramps." Gary said.

"Well it was quite a surprise that I ran into Serena in Kalos. It was so long that I forgot who she was." Ash laughed.

"I bet she remembered." Leaf looked towards Serena, who was blushing furiously.

"Uh what?" Ash asked.

"Nothing!" Serena quickly finished her soda.

After that, May walked outside holding arms with…

"Drew? What're you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Hanging out with my girlfriend, why?" Drew asked.

"What?!" They all asked.

"Yeah, he just asked me out on my way here!"

"That's great." Ash said. He felt happy, but he also felt sad about May liking Drew.

"Ash I was wondering if we could walk for a bit?" Drew asked.

"I was gonna go say hi to my pokemon, if you want, you can come with." Ash said.

"Great." Drew smiled.

"Pikachu, you stay here." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

Flashback disrupted

"Pika CHUUUUU!" An explosion was heard in front of Ash as he realized he was where he wanted to be.

"Morning, Pikachu." Ash smiled.

"Pika." Pikachu pointed down below.

There was a Charizard, Lucario, Dragonite, Garchomp, and Gardevoir.

"Good morning all of you. Today we will be sparring today. Pikachu vs Lucario, Dragonite vs Charizard, and Garchomp vs Gardevoir. Begin."

'I wonder how everyone is.' Ash thought as he decided to finish what his brain has been reminding him ever since he ran.

Flashback: 6 years ago

Ash and Drew were currently in professor Oak's lab, talking about what they've done ever since Ash left Hoenn. Suddenly, Drew said the strangest thing.

"I know that you like her, so I'm going to ask that you stay away from May." Drew said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Stay away from May, she's my girlfriend now." Drew said.

Before Ash could react, he felt a small amount of pain in his neck and he was out.

Time skip: 13 minutes

Ash woke up, feeling like a thousand volcanos went off. He walked back to his house when he heard.

"There he is!" May shouted.

"Hey May, what's-"

*SLAP*

"Ow, what was that for?!" Ash asked as he held his face that had a large handprint of it.

"You think that I'm just a prize that you win?!" May glared.

"No of course not! How could you even ask me that?!"

"You beat up Drew because he's my boyfriend!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh? And what about all the bruises and you have him?!" May asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Look!" May pointed and Ash followed.

Drew was in a chair, holding an ice pack against his eye, he was covered in scratches and bruises like May said.

"Keep him away from me!" Drew shouted.

"Ash would never do this!" Hilda and Leaf shouted in unison.

"He's a kid, he'll do anything to get what he wants!" Iris shouted back.

"No! Ash would never do that!" Serena shouted.

"The evidence proves it." Cilan said.

"He knocked me out!" Ash shouted.

"Out of self defense!" Drew said.

He looked to his mom and professor for aid. Sadly, he found none.

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, you will apologize to this boy and May right now!" Delia shouted.

"Ash, I would agree with you. But all the evidence is against you." Professor Oak sighed. Misty, Dawn, Serena, Hilda, and Leaf, and Gary walked in front of Ash.

"I don't believe you guys!" Misty shouted.

"We've known each other since we were born, I know Ash would never do something like this." Gary said.

"Ash is the nicest guy in the world! What makes you think he would do that?!" Dawn shouted.

Ash didn't say a thing, he just turned around and ran, Pikachu right behind him.

"Ash!" The girls and Gary shouted.

Ash ran to professor Oak's ranch and called his pokemon. He called for his Charizard, who appeared instantly.

"We're leaving, do you know any place that we can hide?"

Charizard nodded.

"Ash." The girls and Gary had managed to catch up to him.

"What?" Ash snapped.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked.

"Away." Ash said.

"Where is he?!" They heard Brock shout.

"Hurry, take these!" The girls and Gary gave him the items of memory. As he was given the last item, the photo of them as children…

"There he is!" Max shouted.

*rip* the photo ripped Gary off.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Shut up and go!" He shouted.

Charizard heard this and lifted off.

Flashback end

Ash placed his finger against his cheek to catch a tear that leaked from his eye. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ripped Gary toddler.

'All that time I thought you hated me, old friend.'

'Master, are you okay?' Lucario asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How long has it been?"

'It's been about 3 hours.'

"Okay, take a break. I uh have to go somewhere." Ash said.

'As you wish, Master.'

Ash walked to his home and peeked inside to see Rin was taking a nap on the floor, making Ash smile. He walked over, turned off the TV, picked Rin up, and carried her to her bedroom. Ash placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in. Ash remembered how they met.

Flashback

Ash was flying through over Johto on Charizard with the pokemon that he had with him: Riolu, Krilia, Pikachu, Dratini, and Garchomp. They were passing over a clearing path when they saw a box.

'Master, there's a life form in that box.' Riolu said.

"…Charizard, land." Ash said.

Charizard landed and Ash walked over to the box. As he walked towards it, he heard the sound of a baby crying. Ash opened it to see a baby girl wrapped in a worn out blanket. Ash picked up the child and the baby stopped crying. Ash looked inside and saw a note:

To whoever finds my child, Rin (alive I hope),

I hope that you may raise her better than I ever could.

'How could they just leave her?' Ash thought as he looked at the little girl.

"Well, I promise to take care of you, Rin." Ash said as he held her close.

Flashback end

Ash walked outside of her room and into his room. Ash looked at all of the items most of his true friends gave him.

'I wonder how all of them are doing? Probably doing just fine.' Ash thought to himself as he took a nap.

Time skip: 3 hours

Ash woke up to the sound of his little sister crying.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Ash ran inside.

"I-I had a nightmare." Rin said.

"Tell me about it." Ash said kindly. Rin sniffled a bit before hugging Ash.

"I was trapped inside of a box, and inside of the box, it began to fill with water. I called for you to help me, but you never came. Eventually… and that's when I woke up." Rin hugged Ash tightly to make sure she was actually awake.

"I'm so sorry that you had that nightmare, Rin. Now listen, I made a promise to keep you safe and I will fulfill that promise until the end." Ash said, making the little girl smile.

"Thank you, big brother." Rin hugged Ash one more time.

"Now then, how about we get some sleep, huh?" Ash asked.

"Okay…" Rin said.

As Ash was about to leave, Rin asked him a question.

"Big brother, can you stay until I fall asleep? I feel safe around you." Rin asked.

Ash smiled, "Of course."

Ash sat down in a chair that was directly in front of his sister's bed and waited.

'Lucario, tell the others that they can relax the rest of today.'

'Very well, master.'

'Tell Dragonite to come here tomorrow before the sun rises.'

'Master?'

'I… have some letters to deliver.' Ash cut off the link after that.

'It's time that I meet old friends.' He thought to himself as he too seemed to drift back to sleep.

**So the flashback is complete… for now. We now know how the two met, what will happen now? Will Ash return to the rest of the world? who are the people that are meeting Ash? Can this become any more irrelevant? We will know soon. **

**Happy saints patrick day**

**Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3: reunion of friends

The next morning, Ash woke up and saw that the clock said 4:30 a.m. He looked next to the clock and saw that Rin was sleeping peacefully. Ash quietly got up and walked out of his little sister's room and into the kitchen.

'It's time.' Ash thought to himself as he grabbed 6 pieces of paper.

Directly south of routes 128 and 129, tell no one else.

He wrote that six times, each to a different person.

'Master, we're here.'

'Okay, I have everything ready.'

Ash walked outside to see Dragonite and Lucario. He handed the letters to Lucario who hopped onto Dragonite's back.

"Be here before the sun rises, as fast as you can, no one sees you." Ash said.

'Yes, master.'

Location skip: Kalos

On the second story of a famous rhyhorn racer's home, was a honey haired girl. The window slightly cracked open and a letter was dropped.

Location skip: Unova

In a modern house, a girl who had her brown hair in a ponytail, was sleeping in her bed. The window was slightly open and a letter was slipped through.

Location skip: Johto

In the bedroom of a bluenette, Lucario ran past sliding a piece of paper into the window.

Location skip: Cerulean gym, Kanto

The gym was closed for the night but someone must have left the doors unlocked (I wonder who?). Lucario ran in and found the room, and slipped the letter in.

Location skip: Pallet Town

In a small building next to the Ketchum residence. A girl with dirty blonde/ brownish hair was in her bed. Lucario leapt onto the roof and wedged the letter into the crack of the window.

Lucario looked up at his last destination, the Oak lab. Lucario used Xtreme speed to get past the cameras, around the back, in through the back door, and through the hallway. Lucario used his aura to sense the younger Oak was in this room, so he slipped the letter under the door. After that, he used Xtreme speed to leave.

'Dragonite, we're done.' Lucario said as he hopped on Dragonite's back.

'Good, I'm tired.' Dragonite said as they took off.

Time skip: 4 hours

Leaf woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door frantically.

"Who's there?" Leaf groaned.

"Gary."

"Gary, what is it?" Leaf rubbed the sleep out of her eye.

"Did you get a paper last night?"

"A pap-"

"There." Gary pointed at the piece of paper in the window.

Leaf took it and read it. After she was done, she took out her phone and called someone.

'Hilda speaking and busy.'

"Hilda, did you get a piece of-"

'Why do you think I'm busy? I'm packing for a trip.'

"Okay, bye."

She dialed another number.

'Like, hello?'

"Hi lily, (I forgot who does that, so I chose randomly) is Misty there?"

'She, like, just left for the vermillion harbor '

"Okay, bye."

"Well?"

"Hilda is already getting ready, Misty is heading for the harbor right now, and Serena and/or Dawn might be at these coordinates as we speak."

"I'm all set to go." Gary said.

"Well I need to pack! Shoo!" Leaf pushed him out and shut the door.

10 minutes later

"Okay, I'm all set. Let's go!" She shouted.

Location skip: the island

Misty, Serena, Hilda, and Dawn had just arrived. Misty become older is every way…

"Boss it's T rating."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

EVERY way (leave it to the imagination), but still looked 15, Serena had longer hair but was still the same, Hilda was the same, Dawn had just gotten taller and had also grown.

"Hey guys." They heard as Gary and Leaf arrive.

"Hey, so are you guys ready?"

"He's mine!" Misty whispered.

"We've known each other since we were 10, he's mine!" Serena whispered.

"I've known him since we were born, he's mine!" Leaf whispered.

"Same here, that excuse doesn't count!" Hilda whispered.

This made Gary sweatdrop.

But the sound of giggling stopped their arguing. They followed the noise to the source to see a little girl in pajamas, long black hair, and grayish eyes, running after small beautiflys.

"Don't worry, I got this." Gary said as he stood up.

When he stood, the girl stopped chasing the beautiflys and looked nervous.

"Hey there, little girl. Is your daddy home, we need to find a friend of ours."

Rin's view

Rin was chasing beautiflys when some stranger appeared.

'Rin, remember what big brother told you.'

Flashback

"Now Rin, we may be on an island away from people, but that doesn't mean that people won't come here. If you see anyone who looks like they're wanting to hurt you, scream." A younger Ash said.

"Okay, big brother." A 4 year old Rin saluted.

Flashback end

Ash's view

Ash was sparring with Lucario when…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rin screamed.

"RIN! Lucario, Pikachu, lets go!" Ash said as he grabbed his cloak and put it on.

Gary's view

The little girl screamed.

"No no, it's okay see?" Gary rose his hands up.

The girl turned around and ran.

"No come back!" Gary started to go after her but was hit to the ground by an aura sphere. Gary looked to see a hooded figure, a Pikachu, and a Lucario, who had an outstretched palm.

"Big brother!" The girl cried into the man's legs.

"They didn't hurt you did they, Rin?" The man asked.

Rin shook her head.

"Good." The man said. He stood up and looked at the group.

"*sigh* I tell you guys where I am, and you repay me by scaring my little sister?" He said as he took off his cloak.

Then the girls and Gary saw it, the raven black hair, the facial similarity was too similar, it had to be…

"Ash?" Serena asked.

"Hey guys." Ash smiled.

"Hey guys… I'm a bit under the weather today, so I'm sorry if this story is short. Cheers"


	4. Chapter 4: What a Day

"Ash?" Serena asked.

"Hey guys." Ash smiled.

Ash was then tackled by the four girls.

"Ash we missed you!" They said in unison.

"Big brother, I'll save you!" Rin shouted as she ran over with a stick and began whacking the girls.

"Girls, let the man breathe." Gary laughed as he saw the little girl hit them.

The four got up, pulling Ash up with them.

"Big brother! Are you hurt?" Rin hugged Ash's legs.

"No no I'm fine." Ash laughed.

"Hey, Ashy boy. It's been a while." Gary said as he and Ash had a bro hug.

"Yes it has." Ash said. "Come inside, come inside. Pikachu, Lucario, go tell the others were done for today."

"Pika." Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

'Of course master.' Lucario nodded.

"Rin come on." Ash motioned to come in.

"O…Okay." Rin hesitated.

"Guys give us a second." Ash said as he shut the door. "Rin what's wrong?"

"Those people attacked you and now you're letting them in?"

"Oh I see… you're nervous. Hehe don't worry, Rin. They're old friends of mine, they're good people." Ash explained.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Rin smiled.

The two walked in to see everyone looking around.

"Ash this place is amazing!"

"Thanks." Ash said.

Ash lead them into the dining area.

"Please, sit." Ash said. "Rin, why don't you go play outside, big brother and his friends have to talk.

"Okay big brother." Rin said as she left.

"Now then, how have you all been?" Ash asked.

"How we've been?! It doesn't matter, how have YOU been and who is Rin?" Hilda asked.

The others nodded.

Ash told them how he and Rin met, how that as he was flying over Hoenn, he saw a deserted island that had plenty of resources, so he built a house and kept her safe.

"That's so sad." Serena said.

"Always the hero." Leaf blushed.

"Well, it's been tough." Ash sighed as he saw Rin chasing after a butterfree. "Back to my original question, how have you been."

"We've been dealing with your mom, Brock, and gramps talking about how great Drew is and how may made a good choice." Gary said, Leaf nodding.

"Iris and Cilan have been talking about it as well. Both me and professor Juniper are getting tired of it." Hilda sighed.

"Well, nothing really new has happened with me, sadly." Dawn said.

"Calem and Shauna we livid with Drew and May, along with professor sycamore." Serena said.

"H-How's May?" Ash hesitated.

"She's still May, just hates when talk about you." Misty said.

"*sigh* I expected as much." Ash sighed.

'I have to tell him.' Dawn thought to herself.

"Ash… there's something I need to tell you." Dawn said.

The other girls glared daggers at her.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Well, it's-"

"Big brother, big brother, look!" Rin ran in holding a beautifly in her hand.

"Did you catch it?"

"No it just likes the left over syrup on my hands." Rin giggled. "Can I keep it?!"

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Big brother?" Rin used the deadly weapon, the puppy eyes with unshed tears.

"Okay, okay, here you go." Ash said.

Rin cheered as she let the beautifly fly to the table.

"Beautifly, this is a pokeball, if I catch you in this, then we are friends. Do you want to be friends? I promise that you can have as much syrup as you want." Rin asked.

"Beautifly." (Do they speak their name or just make a noise?) Beautifly said as it touched the pokeball, sucking Beautifly in.

*rumble* *rumble* *rumble* *ting*

"Hooray!" Rin jumped up and down.

"Good job, Rin." Ash smiled.

"Thank you, big brother." Rin hugged him before she ran into her room.

"Now then, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Ash asked.

'Not now, bad time.' Dawn suggested.

"Oh, I wanted to ask if we can stay here, we want to help out as much as we can." Dawn nervously laughed.

"Um… yeah sure." Ash said.

"Where will we sleep?"

"My bedroom has enough room for three people, Rin's room has room for one other person, and out here is enough room for about three, I suggest that three of you girls sleep in my room, Gary and two other people sleep out here, and I sleep in Rin's room, she'll get scared of anyone else." Ash shrugged.

"But it's your bedroom." Misty said.

"It's okay, I'm fine with it." Ash said.

"O…okay."

"Now, I have to go feed my pokemon, why don't you girls decide who stays where and be free to look around." Ash said as he left.

With the friends

"You chose wisely." Misty whispered to Dawn.

"He will be mine." Dawn whispered back.

"Anyways!" Serena pushed the two away from each other. "How about, leaf, Dawn, and I sleep in Ash's room, and Misty, Hilda, and Gary stay out here?"

The two looked at each other before huffing and shaking hands.

"Great, let's unpack." Serena said quickly.

The group unpacked and settled in. Ash came back and saw that it was close to dinner.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go get us some dinner. You guys like fish right?"

"Sure." They said.

"Okay, Rin?" Ash walked into Rin's room, "we're going fishing."

"Yay! I'll be right out." Rin shouted.

Seconds later, her and Beautifly were out side, Rin wearing a life jacket.

"We'll be back." Ash said.

"Hey, can I come with Ash?" Gary asked.

"Sure, the more the better." Ash smiled. "Hold on…" Ash opened the closet revealing another fishing rod. "I made extras just in case."

"Thanks." Gary said.

Location skip: at the low cliffs

The sky was orange, the wingulls and pelippers flying through the graceful sky, the sun reflected sea waves hitting the shoreline. It was paradise.

Rin was fishing in a smaller and safer part of the cliff while Ash and Gary fished in a more open part of the cliffs.

"This is fun." Gary said.

"Reminds me of the first time we became foes, right Gary?" Ash smiled.

"Yeah." Gary sighed.

"Hey, why did you believe me back then?"

"You think I believe that Ash Ketchum would attack someone?" Gary said in a shocked voice.

"Good point." Ash said.

*wiggle*

"Oh we got one." Ash said as he yanked on the line. "It's a big one."

Ash yanked with all of his might. "Gary, a little help." Ash muttered.

Gary nodded and grabbed the pole and yanked hard. A large splash was heard and they yanked the giant magikarp out of the water.

(For those who want to imagine it, think of the giant piranha fish thing in the first book of dragon ball)

"Yay, big brother." Rin clapped.

"The kitchen won't work." Ash said.

"Well what do we do?" Gary asked.

"Gary go, get the girls, Rin can you be a dear and go get a big blanket?" Ash asked.

"Okey dokey." Rin saluted and ran off, her arms outstretched like wings.

"No prob." Gary laughed as he followed Rin.

'Lucario, come here and bring Charizard.'

'Yes master.'

Hours later

The feast was great, Lucario used his aura to slice a giant rock so it had a flat surface, and Charizard barbecued the fish to a perfect degree. After that, they talked for a short while when Rin began to get tired.

"*yawn*"

"Rin, it's getting late. Would you like to go to bed?" Ash asked.

Rin tiredly nodded her head.

"Okay, I think it's time to hit the hay, guys." Ash chuckled.

"Okay, goodnight Ash. And it's so good to see you're doing well." Hilda said.

"You too." Ash smiled, making her blush.

Later

"I like Gary." Rin smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, he's a good guy, my first friend." Ash said as he got Rin into her pajamas.

"Misty scares me a little."

"She'll do that to people." Ash chuckled. Ash lifted Rin up and placed her in bed and tucked her in. "Good night, Rin."

"Good night, big brother." Rin smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

'What a day.' Ash thought to himself as he too drifted off.

"Aw I liked making this chapter, shows how caring Ash is for his 'sister'. Now I know what some people may think, and yes, this is a type of revenge story, but it's different from being betrayed, he can't prove something yet. Not yet."


	5. Chapter 5: a trip and a decision

The next day

Ash woke up and saw that Rin was still asleep, so he quietly walked towards her, kissed her forehead, got dressed, and walked outside. Everyone was still asleep, so Ash had to be quiet as he tiptoed outside.

Location skip: training area

"Okay everyone! Today you work on weaknesses, Lucario, you and I spar." Ash said.

'Yes master.' Lucario said as he jumped right next to Ash and assumed his fighting stance.

Location and time skip: Ash's home 1 hour later

The girls, Gary, and Rin got up and we're having breakfast. The girls and Gary had some leftover fish while Rin had a small bowl of cereal. As they ate, they felt what they thought was a small earthquake.

"What was that?"

"Big brother's sparring." Rin smiled.

"That was him?!" Dawn asked.

Rin nodded.

"I'm going to go ask if he needs anything." Leaf said.

"Oh really?" Misty glared.

"Maybe I should go." Hilda said, agitated.

"What about me?" Serena said.

"Oh for Arceus' sake, I'll go." Gary shook his head as he got up and left, leaving the girls as they lowered their heads in disappointment.

"Why were you all fighting?" Rin asked.

"No reason." Misty quickly said.

With Gary

Gary was walking up the hill, the entire time, multiple shakes were felt.

'They really need to just ask him.' Gary thought to himself.

When he got there, he was shocked at what he saw.

Charizard launched a flamethrower at Gardevoir who blocked with counter and launched magic leaf attack at Charizard and Pikcahu while Pikachu launched a thunderbolt at Gardevoir. Garchomp and Dragonite were head to head in combat.

'Where's Ash?' Gary asked.

Gary looked to see Lucario using close combat one target too fast for him to see.

"AAAHH!" The figure shouted as it punched Lucario about five feet back.

"That was a good combo, Lucario." Ash said as he helped Lucario up and gave him a berry.

"Ash?!" Gary shouted.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there." Ash smiled.

"How are you that fast, I couldn't see you!" Gary said.

"Six years of training with Lucario." Ash patted Lucario on the back.

"Well, the girls and I were just wondering if you needed anything."

"No thanks, I'll be back in about 2 hours." Ash said as he looked at Lucario, who nodded.

The two got into their battle stances and began fighting.

Gary walked back to the house with a face of shock.

"Gary what is it? Is something wrong?" Misty asked nervously.

"I saw how he fights, it's incredible." Gary said.

"Big brother fights all the time if he isn't taking care of me." Rin giggled as she and Beautifly were having pancakes with… yes, syrup.

"How long does he fight?"

"Once he fought 2 days straight."

"How did he not tire out?"

"Gardevoir heals his bruises and replenishes his energy, making him pumped up." Rin gestured a explosion.

"Well, he said he'd be back in 2 hours." Gary said after they giggled at Rin's little explosion. So they decided to relax until Ash got back.

2 hours later

Everyone was up, dressed, and waiting for Ash. Rin was watching a show with Serena, Dawn, and Leaf. Meanwhile, Hilda, Misty and Gary were just talking, as in Misty and Hilda butting heads while Gary forced them to get off of each other.

*door opens and closes*

"I'm back." Ash said.

"Big brother!" Rin cheered as she ran to the door.

"Hey there." Ash picked her up and swung her around. "How were you?"

"I was good." Rin said.

"I'm glad." Ash smiled.

Leaf walked in at this point.

"Hey how have you been?" Leaf asked as she gave him a hug.

"Good, most of the pokemon are fed and resting right now."

"Most of them?" Leaf asked.

"I'm going to make a trip to Hoenn, maybe ever grande city, and get some food for Rin and you guys."

"Oh I can go, your pokemon need to rest while mine need to stretch." Leaf smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to do something in return for you." Leaf blushed.

"Okay, I appreciate it." Ash smiled.

"Can I have sweets?"

"I don't know, remember what happened last time you had sweets?"

"Oh, please?" Rin asked.

"Okay, but this is your one time of the month." Ash said.

"Okay, thank you, big brother." Rin hugged Ash and ran into her room.

"Here, there's a candy parlor there, can you get her her own personal bag of candy?" Ash asked.

"Her wha-" a pillow case was in front of her. "Oh I see." Leaf sweatdropped.

"I'll ask the others what they want." Ash smiled as he left.

As Leaf was starting to leave, Rin stopped her.

"Do you like big brother?"

"W-What?" Leaf blushed.

"You do." Rin said.

"N-No." Leaf said quickly.

"So you hate him?"

"No, I…" Leaf knelt down to look at Rin. "Yes, I do like your big brother."

"I knew it." Rin clapped.

"But this will be our little secret, so say nothing to Ash." Leaf said.

"Okay." Rin smiled

"Okay, everyone said what they wanted. Thanks again." Ash said.

"Okay, I'll be back." Leaf smiled.

Location and time skip: ever grande city 2 hours later

Leaf was almost done getting the supplies on the list, all she needed was the candy. Leaf was in the candy store, getting everything that Rin asked for when.

"Oh Leaf is that you?"

"May?" Leaf asked.

"How have you been? Still trying to find the criminal?" May smiled.

"I am still trying to find ASH, but still no luck." Leaf said.

"Aw, I'm so sorry." May pretended to be heartbroken. "Well, I have to go see Drew." And like that, May was gone.

Leaf paid and went to Ash's home.

"I'm back." Leaf said.

"Yay!" Rin ran to the entrance. "Sweets, sweets, sweets."

"Rin, where are your manners?" Ash entered.

"Sorry, may I have some sweets please?"

"Of course, here you go." Leaf smiled as she gave her the pillow case.

"Thank you!" Rin hugged Leaf and ran off.

"Thank you for doing that." Ash smiled.

"Yeah…" Leaf lowered her head.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"I saw May and she made fun of you." Leaf said.

"Ah I'm sorry." Ash pulled Leaf into a hug.

"Thank you, Ash." Leaf smiled.

"Hey we were going to go down to the beach, can we take Rin?" Misty asked.

"Sure, I can make lunch. Make sure to keep an eye on her." Ash said.

"We will, come on, Leaf."

Location skip: at the beach

The girls and Gary enjoyed their time on the sand and in the water. Gary was asleep on a rock, Rin was building sand castles, Dawn and Leaf were sunbathing, and Hilda was swimming with Serena and Misty.

"You were hoping that Ash would go with him, weren't you?" Dawn asked Leaf.

"…Yes." Leaf admitted.

"He's mine." Dawn said.

"No, he's mine." Leaf said as she slowly got agitated.

"Who's yours?" Rin asked.

"No one, Rin." Leaf said quickly. This made the young girl unhappy.

"I keep hearing how someone is yours, and then I hear you talk about big brother, what's going on?" Rin asked.

The two looked at each other and thought about it. Soon, they decided…

"Rin, we, as in Misty, Dawn, Hilda, Serena, and I, like your big brother more than just a friend." Leaf said.

"Like… love?" Rin asked.

"Yes, we all love your big brother but only one of us can be with him, so we're fighting over him." Dawn said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Why what?" Leaf asked.

"Why are you all trying to fight each other? Why not just all love big brother?"

"What like we all date him at once?" Dawn laughed.

"Yeah." Rin said.

Suddenly the three were quiet. Dawn and Leaf looked at each other, while Rin waited for a response.

"H-Hey Rin, why don't you go play with Beautifly, I'm sure she would like to be here." Dawn said.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Rin smiled as she took Beautifly out and ran off, leaving the two alone.

"Dawn…"

"Don't say a word." Dawn snapped.

"It's not really a bad idea." Gary said, his eyes still closed.

"Gary?!"

"You all love him equally, so why not just all date him? Also it will put an end to your constant wars with one another." Gary said.

"… let's ask the others, see what they think." Dawn said.

"I'm open to it. But later, I want to have some fun." Leaf smiled.

The two got up and walked out into the water to join the others.

Location and timeskip: in the family room 9 hours later

The girls enjoyed some time at the beach until Ash called them back for lunch. After that, nothing much happened. Soon, the sun set and it was time to sleep. Gary, Ash, and Rin were asleep, while a certain group of girls were outside talking.

"Everyone, Rin and Gary gave Leaf and I am idea about Ash." Dawn said.

"Really? What is it?" Misty glared.

They explained to the rest what Rin asked them and what Gary suggested. They were… surprised to say the least.

"You want us to all date him?!" Serena blushed furiously.

"Think about it, no more fighting over him." Dawn said.

"But people don't do that." Hilda said.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Who knows, it could be fun." Leaf said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"O…Okay." Hilda said.

"I'm willing to try it, I guess." Serena said.

"The fighting was starting to get out of control." Misty sighed.

"When should we tell him?" Leaf asked.

"When it's the right moment." Misty said.

"Okay *yawn* lets get some sleep." Serena yawned.

"Okay, good night everyone." Dawn waved.

Everyone got into bed and started to drop like flies.

'Today certainly has been interesting.' Leaf thought as she fell asleep.

**So it's been decided, Ash will be a boyfriend of five sooner or later. Sorry the A.N. is short, I'm tired. Cheers**


	6. Chapter 6: the truth

It has been about one week since the group arrived. Ever since they decided to share Ash as a boyfriend, they haven't had the chance to ask him out. Why? Because if he's not sparring, he's cooking, and if he's not cooking, he's taking care of Rin, and if he isn't doing that, he's back to sparring. So they came up with an idea.

Time: 8:30 PM

"Rin, I think it's time for bed." Serena said calmly.

"But big brother always reads me a story." Rin frowned.

"Tell you what, I'll read you something." Gary said.

"Really?" Rin and the girls asked.

"Hey, I got nothing to confess to Ash." Gary rose his hands.

"Okay." Rin smiled as the two walked into her room.

"He's on his way." Misty whispered.

The girls all lined up and faced the door.

*rattle* *click* *creeek*

"Hey guys, what's up? Where's Gary and Rin?" Ash asked.

"There in Rin's room, Gary's reading a story to her. Ash… we have something to… say."

"Okay, you can tell me anything. What is it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, we've liked you for a long while, as in we've had a crush on you for a long while. The only problem we've had telling you is the fact that WE ALL like you. We've been fighting over who should ask you out and finally we have come to a decision." Serena said.

"Ash, we want you to be our boyfriend." Dawn said.

"Wait, you me-"

"All of us." Hilda smirked.

Ash had his mouth open for at least a minute before he said anything.

"W-What?" Ash muttered.

Hilda simply walked up and kissed him on the lips.

"I've wanted to do that since we were kids." Hilda whispered.

Ash couldn't take it.

*thud*

"Uh oh, he's out." Leaf said.

"He must've fainted." Serena said.

"I don't blame him." Dawn said.

"Let's get him to Rin's room." Misty said.

They picked him up and carried him to his sister's room.

*knock* *knock*

Gary quietly opened the door and motioned to be quiet. They brought Ash in and placed him on the chair that he sleeps in. Before they left, they all gave him a kiss good night. After they all left, Gary spoke.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"He fainted."

"Well, I can understand that." Gary said.

"I suggest that we get some sleep, too." Hilda yawned.

"Yup, goodnight everyone." Serena waved tiredly.

The next morning

Ash woke up, feeling weird.

"Ugh. How did I get here?"

'Master, is something wrong?' Lucario spoke through telepathy.

'I had a weird dream, that's all. Tell the others that it's a free day today.' Ash said.

'As you wish, master.'

Ash got up and saw that Beautifly and Rin were asleep, Beautifly sleeping on Rin's head. Ash got up and walked outside.

'A jog will get that strange dream out of my head.' Ash thought to himself as he walked outside and began to run.

Meanwhile

Serena watched as Ash left and smiled.

"Now's the perfect chance." Serena said.

Suddenly Dawn, Hilda, Leaf, and Misty got up and walked into the kitchen to make something.

Timeskip: 15 minutes

Ash was finished with his short jog and walked into his house to see a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. On the outer rim of the plate is writing in ketchup.

'Made with love. By Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Hilda, and Serena'

"Was it not a dream?" Ash asked himself out loud.

"No, Ash. It wasn't." Leaf said as she appeared.

"We all love you." Hilda appeared.

"Ever since we were little." Serena appeared.

"Or since we met you." Misty appeared.

"Question is…" Dawn started.

"Do you love us back?" They asked in unison.

"I…" Ash hesitated.

"…do." Ash muttered.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Misty teased.

"I love you all. I have but I couldn't choose. Truth be told, I don't deserve any of you." Ash said.

"That's not true, you're sweet, honest, kind, honorable, fair, all the things we love." Dawn smiled.

"I promise to try to be a good and fair boyfriend to all of you." Ash said.

Ash was tackled by hugs and kisses.

"You have no idea how jealous and angry Brock would be if he saw you now." Gary laughed tiredly before going back to bed.

**So I apologize for it being short and kinda shitty, I haven't had the time to work very hard on this because I'm working hard on tests. I promise the next one will be long. Gotta go. Cheers**


	7. Chapter 7: A tragedy

It has been 2 weeks since Ash has officially become the boyfriend of five girls. Ash has gone back to training, cooking, and caring for his friends, family, and girlfriends. And the girls have finally ended their feud with one another. So far, Ash has started a small schedule, he spends time with Hilda, Serena, and Leaf two days, then Ash spends time with Dawn and Misty for two days, then he focuses on taking care of Rin and training for three days. This schedule was a golden solution given to him by Gary. Currently, Ash and the others were at the beach saying… farewell to Dawn?

"Dawn, you're gonna great." Misty winked.

"Good luck!" Serena smiled.

"Go big sister." Rin clapped.

"You're gonna do great in the contest, sweety. Even if you don't win, I'll still be proud of how hard you practiced." Ash smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, all." Dawn smiled.

It was time for Dawn to head to ever grande city and partake in the contest. She had been training for this for the last 2 and a half weeks around the time she started dating Ash.

"I have to go now. *peck* bye." Dawn gave Ash a peck on the cheek, got onto the boat they arrived in and drove to her destination.

Ash and the others walked inside and watched the news.

With Dawn

After that dreadfully long boat ride was over, Dawn was at ever grande city. She walked through the city and took in all the sights.

"This place is gorgeous." Dawn said out loud.

"Dawn? Is that you?"

That voice made her freeze.

"May?"

"Oh my god, it has been forever." May smiled as she hugged Dawn.

"Hey, how have you been?" Dawn forced herself to smile.

"Good, Drew and Max are practicing very hard for the upcoming pokemon tournament, and I'm going to compete in this contest."

"Oh that's great." Dawn wanted to shoot herself.

"I suppose you still believe that liar Ash?"

"I know he is right." Dawn frowned.

"Whatever you say, now then, I have to go train. Hopefully, you'll barely make it to face me." May waved and left.

'May, what happened to you?' Dawn thought to herself. She looked at the time and decided to check in to the Pokecenter before signing up.

Location Skip: Pokecenter

"Hi there, my name's nurse joy. How may I help you?" Nurse joy smiled.

"I would like to book a room for the contest." Dawn said.

"Okay, I can sign you up here." Nurse joy smiled.

"Thank you." Dawn smiled back.

"Okay… what's your name?"

"Dawn berlitz."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"19."

"And what pokemon are you going to use in the contest?"

"My piplup, buneary, mamoswine, pachirisu, quilava, and togekiss."

"Okay… and that should do it. Here is your room key, good luck in the contest, ms. Berlitz." Nurse joy said.

"Thank you." Dawn grabbed the room key and waved goodbye as she walked to her room.

Later, in Dawn's hotel room

The room was a standard room. It had a nice TV, a televideo, a soft bed, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. Dawn walked to the bed and lied back on it.

"It's so good to be here, but at the same time, I'm sad." Dawn said out loud.

'You're gonna do great in the contest, sweety. Even if you don't win, I'll still be proud of how hard you practiced.'

'Go big sister.'

"I have to win this for Ash and the others." Dawn got fired up. "Speaking of which…"

Back with Ash and the others

Ash was sparring with Lucario when Misty ran up to them.

"Ash?"

"Y- whoa… yes?" Ash dodged a fast punch coming towards his face.

"Dawn is on the televideo."

"Lucario, spar with Dragonite for now. After that, make 5 laps around the island." Ash said.

'Yes master.'

"How's Rin doing?" Ash asked as he gave Misty a kiss on the cheek.

"She's on a walk with leaf and Hilda, she's fine." Misty blushed. "Now come on." She grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the house.

'Even the strength of Arceus is nothing compared to her's.' Dragonite said.

'Agreed.' Lucario chuckled.

'Whichever one loses the match does twice as many laps around the island.' A slightly agitated Ash said.

As the couple ran, the island felt shaky.

Location change: on the beach

Rin was playing in the water with Beautifly while Leaf and Hilda were sunbathing.

"You know it's nice that we all share Ash now, now favorites, 2 days with you, Serena, and I, and 2 days with Dawn and Misty. No favorites." Hilda sighed.

"And 3 days of him training and taking care of Rin, perfect." Leaf laughed.

"Beautifly look at this *giggle*" Rin made a big splash.

Suddenly the island was shaking violently.

"What is that?!" Hilda asked.

"AHHHH!" Rin screamed as she fell backwards into the ocean as a strong wave hit the beach. Before she got up, she was sucked out towards the water.

"RIN!" Leaf shouted as she released Venasaur. "Venasaur use vine whip to grab Rin, quickly!"

The vine just barely… missed.

"I… *cough* can't *gasp* swim…" Rin said as she began to sink.

"AAAASSSSHHH!" Hilda shouted.

Location skip: outside the house

"AAAASSSSHHH!" Hilda's voice echoed.

"Go." Misty said.

Ash took off like a bullet to the scream.

Ash saw leaf swimming out into the water and diving down, Beautifly flying sadly, and Hilda was crying.

"Where's Rin?"

"T-The… earthquake knocked her backwards… t-the current…"

'Earthqua- wait, no, no.…' "No, no, NO!" Ash ran towards the water when he saw leaf come up and look at him.

"NO!"

Location skip and time rewind: underwater 5 minutes ago

"I… *cough* can't *gasp* swim…" Rin said tiredly as she began to sink underwater, gathering as much air as she could.

'Big brother, help!' Rin wanted to shout.

As she felt that her air was starting to dry up, she heard a small voice.

'Accept it. You can't swim, you're too weak to do anything, you're too out of breath to try anything. Give up, it'll be just like falling asleep.'

Her vision, darkened and she saw the sun's reflection at the top of the ocean begin to dim. She knew that she wasn't going to get out of this, so she stretched her arms out and closed her eyes.

"Phee?"


	8. Chapter 8: the return

Ash was on the shoreline of the island, behind him were his girlfriends (minus Dawn), Gary, and his pokemon. Ash was in front of a small oil of stones stacked on top of each other, and behind those stones is a plank with a photo of Rin smiling and waving at the camera.

'Master-'

"Stop, Lucario. This… this is all my fault. I never taught her to swim, and look what happened." Ash said as tears strolled down his face.

"Ash, we're so sorry." Misty hugged him, followed by everyone else.

"Ash, I can't even imagine what you are going through right now." Gary said as a tear rolled down his eye. "She was so sweet and kind, no one else was like her."

Ash saw as the sun set and began to weep.

"We should leave him alone for a while." Serena whispered.

Everyone nodded and left Ash alone.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. I didn't train you properly, I failed to protect you, I failed as a brother." Ash cried out. Ash cried for God knows how long until he fell asleep on the beach from crying so much.

Time rewind and location skip: 6 hours ago in the ocean

"Phee?" A small voice was made.

A small blue water type pokemon appeared.

"Manaphy." Manaphy formed a bubble and placed it on the girl's head.

"*gasp* *breathing heavily*" Rin desperately grabbed oxygen.

"Manaphy." Manaphy stretched its hand out and motioned for Rin to grab it.

Rin didn't want to make the pokemon that saved her life to take the bubble away so she grabbed it. In an instant they were soaring through the ocean. She saw wailords, Gyrados, magikarps, and many many more. Rin looked at the sight with amazement. This moment seemed to have lasted an hour or two.

"Phy!" Manaphy giggled.

"You're Manaphy, the legendary pokemon!" Rin gasped.

"Phy!"

"Big brother told me about you. He and a girl were your care takers."

"Ash… and… May… dada and mama" Manaphy explained.

"Ash is my big brother." Rin said.

"Phy!" Manaphy clapped. Manaphy looked up and pointed at a little opening of air.

"Phy phy." Manaphy motioned to hold on.

They popped through and were in a small air cave.

"Thank you for saving me, Manaphy." Rin said.

"Phy Phy. Me… help… friend… of dada."

"I love being here and being able to see the pokemon without drowning, but I have to go back. Big brother is probably worried." Rin said.

"Phy… phy!" Manaphy flew into the water and disappeared.

"Wait!" Rin shouted.

About half an hour later, Manaphy returned, holding a… master ball.

"What?" Rin was shocked.

"Rin… take… phy. Take… to… dada."

"Manaphy… I won't capture you. Not unless you want to."

"Rin… phy… friends." Manaphy smiled.

Rin took the master ball and aimed it at Manaphy.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked.

"Phy!" Manaphy nodded.

"Okay, Manaphy." Rin breathed in and out, and threw the ball.

*voosh* *bling* *bling* *ting*

"Hooray!" Rin made a small jump so she doesn't hit her head.

"Okay, Manaphy. Can you take us home?"

"Phy." Manaphy nodded.

Manaphy formed another bubble on Rin's head and jumped into the water. Manaphy surfaced and motioned Rin to join. Rin inhaled, exhaled and hopped in.

"Let's go." Rin said.

Location skip: the beach

Misty and Serena walked onto the beach and saw Ash was asleep next to the grave. It made them sad to see their boyfriend in mourning. They picked him up and brought him inside to his bed.

"Good night, Ash." They said as they went to bed.

The next morning elsewhere

Manaphy and Rin had been swimming for what felt like forever to Rin. Her arms and legs were tired from holding onto Manaphy and keeping up.

"Manaphy, I'm tired and the water is freezing. We've been swimming for hours."

"Phy!" Manaphy pointed upward.

The faint glow from the moon hit Rin's skin and it made her feel safe and warm. They surfaced to see the island covered in morning fog.

"There it is." Rin said happily.

"Phy!" Manaphy shouted.

Meanwhile

Everyone, except Gary, was in a circle mourning over Rin. Gary was looking out the window when he heard a faint "Phy!"

"Hey, I, I'm going to go for a walk." Gary said.

Misty nodded.

Gary walked out to the beach and saw the grave. It made him sad to think that a girl who had so much potential was dead at such a young age.

"Why are you crying?" A small child's voice said.

Gary looked up and thought it was impossible. He turned his head and sure enough, raven black hair soaked with sand and sea water and the curious grayish eyes.

"R-Rin?" Gary muttered.

"Silly, of course. Where's big brother?"

Gary walked towards her carefully and tapped her head.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked.

"R-RIN?!" Gary pulled her in for a hug.

"It's me, what's wrong?"

"Come on." Gary said.

The two ran to the house and Gary opened the door.

"Ash!"

"Gary! What are you thinking?!" Misty glared.

"Ash…" Gary said.

Ash was crying when he heard.

"Why is there a pile of stones on the beach, big brother?"

Ash looked at the door and saw Rin.

"R-Rin?"

"Big brother, look what I caught." Rin released Manaphy.

"Dada." Manaphy hopped into Ash's arms.

"Manaphy, did you save Rin?"

"Phy." Manaphy nodded.

Ash pulled Rin in for a hug.

"Rin, I'm going to teach you how to swim. Whenever time you want to learn, I will teach you. You are the most important thing in the world to me." Ash said as tears of joy shed from his eyes.

"Thank you, big brother." Rin hugged Ash tighter.

The girlfriends watched with happiness and joy as they saw their boyfriend reunite with his sister.

**"Hey it's over… I guess you can say she 'returned.'" Spartan said.**

**Spartan5271 enters the room.**

**"Damn it, again?" Spartan5271 pulls out a gun.**

**"Wait wait wa-"**

***bam***

**"It's not over, but I'm going on a break for a while so I can focus on school."**

**"He's going to make a new chapter next weekend probably." Camera guy said.**

**"Yeah probably, anyways, cheers."**


	9. Chapter 9: the contest

**"Young master, you called?" Sebastian appeared.**

**"Yes, Sebastian. I have another body." Spartan pointed at the dead fraud.**

**"At once, young master." Sebastian grabbed the body and disappeared.**

**"Now that that's over… I have to say that this will be my last update for the next week, I'm going to be on spring break, playing Far cry 4 and watching game of thrones."**

Dawn was told that Rin was alive and well, and Dawn was crying tears of happiness. Now, Dawn was in perfect shape to compete in the contest tomorrow.

The next day

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the ever grande city contest." The announcer said through a mic.

"Here, we have a very special guest. Our current champion, Drew Shu."

Drew and May walked out holding each other's arms.

On the island

Everyone watched the match. Gary sat in a chair, Rin sat in Ash's lap, and all of the girls huddled around Ash.

"What's he doing there?"

"Probably to say good luck and brag of how good he is." Gary frowned.

'I am here to say good luck to everyone participating, especially my lovely girlfriend, May Maple.' Drew said. 'I'd be careful, everyone, she is almost as great in contests as I am.' This made May smile.

"Ugh, the thought of them is so disgusting." Misty stuck her tongue out.

"Agreed." Leaf said.

Meanwhile

Dawn watched this with a hateful feeling in her gut. May looked over at Dawn and smirked.

"Yes, some dream of being with my Drew." May said, looking a second time at Dawn.

Dawn wanted to throw up. 'I'd rather inhale all of Wheezing's fumes than date him.'

"Well, it's is about time to start." Drew said.

"Wait, let's give one to the fans." May whispered.

Drew pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

"Now now, save it for after the contest."

On the island

Ash wanted to go puke, but he just embraced it and cheered for dawn.

'Okay, contestants, let's start with Geoff Thompson.' (Random name)

Later

'Great job, Tommy James and Krilia. Now then, we have Dawn Berlitz and her piplup.'

"Big sister is up." Rin clapped.

"Phy!" Manaphy clapped also.

On the TV, Dawn and piplup walked to the center, bowed, and nodded at each other.

Suddenly piplup shot bubbles into the air. Once they were at the right angle, piplup shot a small dart of water, ricocheting and making small sparkles of blue, and with each bounce, the bubbles popped, making sparkles of white.

'Amazing combination!' Nurse Joy said.

'Spectacular!' A judge said.

"She's really good when it comes to contests." Misty said.

"I agree." Hilda commented.

"Her training's pulling off." Ash said.

"Yeah." Rin smiled.

When the first round was over, it was a tie between May and Dawn, along with a few other high scores.

At the contest (not a grand festival, fyi)

It was a small break while the judges set up the next round. Dawn was feeding piplup some puffins that she and Serena made for the pokemon when she got a call on her phone.

"Hello?" Dawn asked.

"Hey sweety."

"Pika!"

"Oh hey, how are you guys?"

"We're watching you, you did an amazing job with the sparkles." Serena shouted in the background.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"Big sister, you're doing good out there." Rin said.

"Well. She's doing well Rin." Ash patted her on the head.

"Oh right, sorry. You're doing well big sister."

"Thank you, Rin." Dawn giggled.

"Contestants, please return to the main stage."

"Gotta go."

"Okay, bye. Love you." They shouted.

"Love you all too." Dawn said "all" more quietly.

Dawn returned to the stage to see who she was up against.

James vs Geoff

May vs Dawn

Jimmy vs Timmy

Ajay vs pagan

On the island

"Oh joy." Serena said when she saw May was against Dawn.

Time skip: 2 hours

"Will May Maple and Dawn Berlitz please step forward."

The two walked up, sharing glares with one another.

"Coordinators, release your pokemon." (If I have the catchphrase wrong, I'm sorry, also, I'm going to make the contest battle how it should be)

"Piplup, spotlight!"

"Blaziken, let's do this!"

"Begin!"

"Piplup, use bubble attack."

"Ember."

Piplup shot an array of bubbles at Blaziken, but before any made contact, Blaziken popped them with his embers.

"Pip-"

"Blaziken, flamethrower!"

"Dodge!"

On the screen above them, Dawn's bar was going down quickly as Piplup continued to be chased by the flames.

During this time, in Kanto, at the Ketchum residents, Delia, Brock, and Max who was visiting, were watching it with excitement as May was winning.

On the other hand, Ash and the others watched nervously.

"Come on, Dawn." Ash said.

Location skip: contest

"Piplup, shoot water at Blaziken!"

Piplup aimed and fired water at Blaziken, who was hit pretty hard by the attack.

Now May's bar was going down faster with the type advantage. The bar kept going and was so close to ending but…

"Boost your agility. Use blaze kick." May shouted.

Blaziken nodded, and disappeared. Suddenly Piplup was kicked across the room and got a wall. Where he was now stood Blaziken with a foot that was aflame straight in the air.

"Flamethrower!"

Before Piplup even moved, Blaziken was launched a furious flamethrower at Piplup.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup screamed in agony. Dawn couldn't take it anymore.

"I give up!" Dawn cried as she ran towards Piplup.

"Dawn berlitz has forfeited. May maple shall continue to the next round." The announcer said.

Dawn cradled Piplup as she got up and ran out.

Location skip: Pokecenter

Daw waited in the lobby as they healed Piplup. As she waited, two people who she never wanted to see again enter.

"Oh hello, Dawn." May smirked.

Dawn just glared at her.

"Hey, I got desperate, okay? You would've done the same thing." May shrugged.

"No, I wouldn't use such an over powered move." Dawn glared.

"You probably learned it from that weakling who lied about me." Drew said.

"I did learn it from Ash. And he was not weak!" Dawn said.

"He was a weak man who tried to kill me to have May to himself, and when I survived his attack, he lied about it. If that's not called being weak then I don't know what is." Drew said.

"Tell you what, Dawn. If you can somehow find Ash, and if somehow he has gotten his pokemon stronger, tell him about the new tournament coming soon. It's the world championship, every region is competing. Max and Brock are joining, and drew is as well. But he is probably too cowardly to do that, though." May said.

Dawn didn't for this, she didn't want to see them, so she ran to her room.

"That went rather well, sweety." Drew said.

"I think so too. Now come on, we should go celebrate." May smiled.

"Hello, this is nurse Joy? Hold on one second, please." Nurse Joy picked up the phone.

Location skip: Dawn's room

Dawn was in her room crying, not just because she lost, but because she feels as if she failed Ash.

*ring* *ring* the video phone rang.

"H-Hello?" Dawn said through sobs. The screen showed nurse Joy.

"Ms. Berlitz, you have someone calling you." Nurse Joy said.

"I-I'll take it." Dawn said.

"Okay… by the way, I think you did an amazing job out there." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Dawn said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Transferring now." Suddenly the screen turned black, and then…

"Hey, Dawn." The screen showed everyone at the island.

"Hey…" Dawn said sadly.

"Can you give us a sec?" Ash asked.

Everyone left the screen, leaving Ash and Dawn alone.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I'm so sorry!" Dawn cried.

"Dawn, stop. It wasn't you're fault that you lost. I've lost so many tournaments, but I didn't just give up-"

"Oh really?" Misty said in the background.

"Okay, maybe the first time, but still, it just proved to me that I need to try harder."

Dawn thought about it and realized he was right.

"Now cheer up and come home." Ash smiled.

"Okay. There's something I need to tell you when I get back." Dawn smiled.

"Okay." Ash looked a bit surprised and curious.

"Love you." Dawn said.

"Love you too." Ash smiled as he hung up.

During this time in Unova

A woman was looking at a giant screen of a map of Hoenn. On the map were dots. The dots were constantly moving, all but one. This one dot caught the woman's attention.

"Computer, zoom in on Hilda's Pokedex, please."

The computer zoomed in to see the island.

"Info on this island."

"The island is uninhabited of pokemon."

"Then why on earth is she there?" The woman asked. "Zoom in again."

The computer zoomed in to see a house. On the outside was a little girl playing with Hilda. As they played, a man walked out.

'No it can't be…'

"Ash?"

"Professor?"

"I'm going to make a trip." The woman said.

"To?" The computer asked.

"Hoenn."

**"Not my best ending, but I hope it's okay. So, Dawn lost, we have a 'mysterious' (I hope actually doesn't know) person, and the world tournament has been introduced. I noticed that people wanted a sequel to A New Life that is about Ashley's journey. I'll try to make it possible after I finish this. Cheers."**

**"Did you have a far cry Easter egg in that chapter?"**

**"Yes an obvious one." Spartan said. "Now then back to playing far cry."**


	10. Chapter 10: decision

**"Hey, I'm back… nothing else really."**

Ash and the other girls waited at the beach for their partner, Gary was beside them, and Rin was on his back, Manaphy on her head. Within the hour, they saw a boat approaching them, Dawn's boat.

"There she is!" Rin started waving.

Everyone joined in and welcomed the incoming vessel. When it arrived, Dawn hopped off of it. Ash could see that she was in great pain and depression.

*hugging noises*

"Welcome back, sweety." Ash whispered.

Dawn blushed slightly but returned the hug. First, Rin leaned down and hugged the top of Dawn's head, and soon everyone joined the hug.

"You did amazing out there." Misty said.

"It was spectacular. Piplup, a first stage evolved pokemon almost defeated a fully evolved pokemon." Hilda said.

"I am very impressed at how hard you worked." Ash smiled.

"You did a great job, Dawn." Gary smiled.

"Thank you all." Dawn said.

"Now come on, we made some dinner for you." Serena smiled.

"I would like to, but I need to tell Ash something." Dawn said.

"Okay, what is it?" Ash asked.

Dawn looked at him then the others.

"Guys…" Ash asked.

The others nodded, grabbed Rin and walked inside.

"So what is it?" Ash smiled.

"…May wanted me to tell you something. But I don't think you'll like it."

"…go on…" Ash suddenly looked serious, no longer the full of joy boy.

"She said, 'If you can somehow find Ash, and if somehow he has gotten his pokemon stronger, tell him about the new tournament coming soon. It's the world championship, every region is competing. Max and Brock are joining, and drew is as well. But he is probably too cowardly to do that, though.'" Dawn said, nervous of what Ash will do next.

Ash just stood there.

"Sweety…?" Dawn reached out to Ash.

"What do you know about this tournament?" Ash asked.

"It's new. Anyone who thinks they're worthy may join. Winner gets 5 million dollars. It's in a place called Mikupolis." Dawn said.

"I…I need to be alone."

"…Okay, Ash." Dawn said as she quietly walked away.

Ash stood there for a few minutes before walking to his sparring ground.

'Master, you are troubled.' Lucario's voice was heard.

"Yes, Lucario. Get the others up."

'Yes, master.'

Time skip: 2 hours

The girls and Gary were eating in the dining room when Ash walked in.

"Ash, where have you been?" Serena asked.

"Thinking." Ash said. "I have something to ask you all."

"What's up, Ash?" Gary asked.

Ash walked over, after receiving his hug from Rin, sat down.

"This evening, Dawn told me that there is a new type of tournament in a city known as Mikupolis. It's a world championship."

"Well join of course." Gary said.

"But what if-"

"Shut up." Gary said.

Everyone gasped.

"You've been gone for 6 years, not minutes, hours, 6 YEARS training! If you're going to say that you might not be ready, then just say nothing at all." Gary looked furious. "You are my best friend, and when you tell me that you've been training for the last 6 years the way I saw you train, then you are far past ready. They should just give you the title."

"It's true." Misty smiled.

"No one can beat my Ash." Leaf hugged Ash.

"Nor mine." Serena hugged him.

"We've been friends since we were babies, and I could always see the fires of challenge in your eyes." Hilda said.

"Go big brother!" Rin cheered.

"You should go." Dawn smiled.

Ash looked around and saw his true friends and family. The ones who, if need be, would die for him.

"I guess I can't change your mind?"

"NO!" They all shouted and laughed.

"Well I can." A voice said.

They looked toward the source and saw…

"Professor?!" Hilda shouted.

"Why hello there, Hilda. And this is an indoor area, speak a bit softer please?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Professor? How did you get here and why?"

"Well Ash, I found you at first because of Hilda's Pokedex. You're smart Ash." Juniper pointed at him," Pokedexs are installed with trackers, luckily you left your's behind and took only the most loyal pokemon you have. No tracker, no discovery. Now when it said that she was on the island, I needed something more, that is until I saw a certain boat going somewhere." Juniper looked at Dawn.

"As for being here, I was at first here to see how you were. But now I think I can help you." Juniper smiled.

"How?" Ash asked.

Juniper handed him a Pokedex.

"Read it."

'Red Satoshi

Aged 20'

"You can edit it and add the other things. Your pokemon will go to my lab and I will take care of them."

"Why?"

"Because I believe that you can do this and I believe that it is time that Drew boy gets what he deserves." Juniper smiled.

"I guess it's settled. When is it?"

"About a month, and it's a 3 day trip so, 28 days time." Juniper smiled.

"I guess I should start training." Ash said proudly.

*grrrr*

"…but not after some more food." Back to childish behavior.

Everyone fell anime style, except juniper, who giggled.

**Sorry for ending it shortly, but I think that it should have ended there. Anyways, bye.**


	11. Chapter 11: the arrival

**I would like to make something clear. A guest wrote asking why I change Ash's name. The answer, my friend/fan is: Ash has been assumed dead for 6 years by the whole world. If he just pops back up, he will be consumed with interviews and questions, let alone being yelled at by Delia. So he changes his name to stay secret.**

**Another person got a bit pissed in my opinion about having Professor Juniper. The reason is because they think I'm going to add her to the harem. No, I'm not. She is just going to be a caretaker and sort of be his mom for a while.**

**Now this wasn't in the reviews, but someone who knew me in real life asked me, "*concealed real name*, why are your stories so short word wise, why not 100,000 words or more." Here's the answer, I don't have stories that long because I don't add shit like "oh look now theirs a new organization who's all powerful and evil, oh look out, now the evil boss is Ash's dad!" That I don't like, also "oh now he's taken something making him like an evil God, but Ash does the same thing and becomes a even more powerful god." NOPE, not doing that. I write what I think of, yes I know that I wrote this one for a fan, but I made the story, he wanted it to be a harem. But that's irrelevant, if you want a betrayed story where later the bad guy becomes a god, then I'm sorry, but that is my exception.**

**Now then**

Time skip: 27 days later

During the 27 days, the girls and Gary went back to their hometowns to pack their bags for the tournament, Ash trained his pokemon harder than before, and Rin… was herself. But soon, the girls and Gary came back. Now on the 28th day, everyone was outside Ash's house. Dragonite, Charizard, Pikachu, Gardevoir and Manaphy were out.

"Is everyone packed?" Ash asked as he tied a bag to Charizard.

"Yup." The girls nodded.

"I have my things at the hotel I'll be staying at. I should get going soon." Juniper said as she looked at her watch.

"Gramps wants me to come with so I'm staying with him." Gary rolled his eyes.

"I made some meals for us on the way their. One box for each day." Serena cheered as she showed 24 (I think that's right, if I'm wrong, blame math) boxes.

"Okay, so I think that Rin, Pikachu, manaphy and I go on Charizard. Gary, you're going with professor juniper?"

"Yeah, we're going to the same hotel, and I said I was in unova so gramps asked her to take me…" Gary said.

"Okay, so then 3 of you can be on Dragonite, one of you can be with professor Juniper and Gary, and one of you can be with us.

"Me!" They all shouted.

"…Dawn. I do need to talk with you about something."

"Aw…" the other girls said.

"I promise to make it up to all of you." Ash whispered to them, making them blush and smile.

"I'll go with the professor, I can see more water pokemon." Misty cheered.

"I like your enthusiasm." Juniper smiled.

"Well then it's settled." Ash said. "Gardevoir, I want you to keep an eye on Rin for me, please."

Gardevoir nodded and meditated beside Rin, who was on Charizard's neck.

Everyone got on board via pokemon or boat, and after second looks, took off.

"So Ash what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you… did May… look like she was happy?"

"What?"

"Back during the contest… did she look happy to be with Drew?"

"Do want the truth?" Dawn asked.

"Yes."

"Then… yes she did look happy." Dawn hesitated.

"… okay, it's a long trip, you should get some sleep." Ash said.

"Ash…"

"I'm fine, it's just that I can't believe that she would go with him. I was with her when she started her journey, not him, I helped her through the contests, not him, I risked my life for her, literally, not him!" Ash said as he clenched his fist.

Dawn quickly hugged him tightly.

"She doesn't deserve you." Dawn said.

Ash mellowed out, returned the hug and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Dawn." Ash smiled.

"Well," Dawn looked at the horizon, "we have three days. I guess we should get some rest.

"It's a good idea." Ash said.

"Can I stay up?" Rin asked.

"You can, but just don't try to jump. And if you do, Gardevoir will take care of it." Ash said.

"Okay!" Rin smiled.

Ash looked across the sky and saw Hilda, Leaf, and Serena were admiring the view. Serena touched the clouds while Hilda and Leaf pointed out different pokemon. It made him smile when he saw a wingull fly into Serena, making her fall over.

"*light snore* *light snore*" Ash heard.

He turned to see Dawn was asleep, trying to stay warm. Ash leaned over, grabbed a bag and pulled out a blanket. He placed it on Dawn, who cuddled into it.

Ash looked forward to see Rin. His little sister. She was playing a little game of peek a boo with Gardevoir. Gardevoir was mostly there to take care of Rin when Ash was gone, but was just as strong as the rest.

Ash lied down and let the power of sleep consume him.

Time skip: 3 days

The trip was long and boring. But soon they saw an large island in the distance. Fireworks went off, cruise ships were coming into port, and multiple flying pokemon were landing on the island.

"Big brother, look!" Rin clapped.

"Pika." Pikcahu said.

"Phy phy." Manaphy nodded.

"It's amazing." Dawn said.

Ash waved across to the girls, who waved back.

"*beep* *beep*" a faint horn noise was heard. Ash looked down to see professor Juniper's boat turning toward the harbor.

"Let's land, buddy." Ash told Charizard, who responded with a loud roar.

Charizard began to descend, who was followed by Dragonite. The two pokemon landed on the ground smoothly.

"Ah… land!" Hilda fell on the ground and tried to make a snow angel out of gravel.

"Uh Hilda?" Leaf asked.

"AAAAHH HOT HOT GROUND!" Hilda screamed.

That earned a laugh from Ash, Rin, Dawn, and Serena. The girls went over to Hilda and Leaf to make everything better.

"Hello." A voice said behind Ash.

Ash turned to see a girl who had long blue hair, and a pair of earphones on her neck. She had a sleeveless shirt with a blue tie, a grey skirt with blue jagged blue triangles on the bottom, and thigh high boots.

"Hi." Ash said.

"My name is Hatsune Miku, it's a honor to meet you, Ash." Hatsune whispered the last part.

"W-Who's this Ash?" Ash sweatdropped when he realized he didn't have his cloak on.

"I saw you in the tournaments when I was younger. I have a huge cr- I mean I am a big fan." Hatsune blushed.

'Oh, I see.' "Can you keep my name a secret and call me as Red Satoshi, Hatsune?" Ash asked.

"Of course, Red." Hatsune smiled.

"Thank you." Ash smiled back, earning him a blush from Hatsune.

"Um I- uh have to… go, bye!" Hatsune waved goodbye and was running away.

"Red! We should check in."

"Coming!" Ash shouted as he grabbed his cloak.

Location skip: Pokecenter

"Red!" Professor Juniper waved.

"Hey, professor." Ash waved back.

"I just got all of us two rooms, a suite for you all and a separate room for me." Professor Juniper said.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Professor Juniper smiled.

"Thank you, professor." Ash said.

"It's not a problem." Professor Juniper said.

"Where's Gary?" Leaf asked.

"He's with professor Oak." Misty said.

"Oh okay, I guess we should get to our rooms." Serena said.

"*yawn* please." Rin yawned.

Ash laughed as he picked her up and placed her on his back and they all headed to their room.

"See you all later." Professor Juniper waved.

"Where are you going?" Hilda asked.

"I have to go to a small meeting with the other professors." Professor Juniper said.

"Oh well I hope you have a good time." Hilda waved back.

Ash and the others walked in to see their suite. It was huge. A large living room that had a large flatscreen TV, a c-shaped assortment of soft looking couches. The kitchen was larger than a normal one, it had a stove, a refrigerator, and a microwave.

"It's gorgeous." Hilda said as she and Leaf began to explore their.

"*gasp* they have a pool!" Misty cheered as she ran outside.

"Look at the kitchen, it's huge!" Serena said in awe.

Ash was about to ask Rin what she thought.

"*snore* *snore*"

"I'll take her." Dawn whispered.

"Thanks." Ash whispered while Dawn quietly and carefully picked up Rin and placed her on the couch.

Misty sitting outside with her feet in the water, Dawn making sure Rin is comfortable, Hilda and Leaf admiring the suite, Serena admiring the kitchen's cookware.

'I have to win this, for them.' Ash thought to himself.

**Yes, Hatsune is going to be part of it, no professor juniper is not going to be part of it, if you are thinking it, yes I didn't really like ending it like that. I will try to update again soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: the new addition

**Okay, guests. Time to answer the reviews: from the latest one so far, *ahem* juniper is part of the group (not the harem) already, I said it in the 2nd paragraph of the last chapter, the legends are a funny idea, so I will think about it, and no, I didn't try to add the 'aura' ability to have multiple girls, I just chose it just because.**

**Another guest, May is not part of the harem after what she did, and to answer your second question, Manaphy will still call her momma but her real mom is most likely going to be Rin. Instead, I am adding Hatsune to the harem.**

**I'm very sorry if this sounds angry, I'm a bit upset. I just found out that the legendary Ray Narvaes Jr. is leaving roosterteeth to become a full time livestreamer, wish you luck, Ray. But on with the show…**

It was the morning after Ash, or Red shall we say, had arrived at the world championships. Red was currently sound asleep when…

"Big brother?" A voice was heard.

Red opened his eyes to see a pair of gray eyes staring at him.

"Big brother, are you up?" Rin asked.

"Yes I am, Rin." Red said tiredly.

"Auntie Juniper came by. She said that you should go sign up for the tournament."

"Okay, we'll go in 30 minutes…" Ash groaned.

"Okay… sorry." Rin whispered.

30 minutes later

Red woke up to hear sizzling outside his room. He got up, got dressed, and walked into the main room. He saw that Serena was cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Serena smiled.

"Morning. Hey, where's Rin?" Ash kissed Serena's forehead.

"I think that she's asleep." Serena said as she flipped an egg on the pan.

Ash walked toward Rin's room, peeked in, and saw Rin was indeed back in bed. Pikachu and Manaphy were asleep at the bottom of the bed, as if they're guarding her.

'Sweet dreams, Rin.' Ash thought to himself as he shut the door.

"I'm gonna go sign up for the tournament."

"Oh that's right, sign ups open in like 20 minutes. So go, schoo, schoo!" Serena laughed as she pushed Ash out the door.

Location skip: Pokecenter

Ash entered to see a man who had dark brown spiky hair, a boy with giant glasses, and a guy with green hair were signing up. He had to keep his cool so that his disguise won't be blown.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna win!" Max said.

"Yeah right, I just beat you on the way here." Drew said.

"I have to win so I can impress nurse Joy!" Brock had hearts in his eyes.

"Next." This nurse joy was…

"You're not nurse Joy, who are you imposter?!"

"Nurse Joy is my mom. I'm her daughter, Luka Megurine." Luka said.

"Well then. Hello Luka, my name is Brock Pewter. Might I ask for you-" Brock was interrupted by a hand in his face.

"I don't like someone who tries to flirt with me after accusing me of something. Now give me your Pokedex or leave." Luka said.

Brock just gave her it and got out of the way.

From the traitors' view

Brock saw a man who was cloaked and his face covered, making him suspicious in Brock's book.

"Drew look." Brock whispered.

Drew and Brock watched as the cloaked man went up to Luka.

"Hi, I'm Luka. How can I help you?"

"I'm Red Satoshi. I'm here to sign up."

"Oh so you're the mysterious Red. Hatsune kept talking about you." Luka smirked. "May I see your Pokedex?"

Red handed her the Pokedex.

"Okay, everything is in order. You are all signed up. Have a good day." Luka waved.

Ash's view

Ash was done and just had to get back. An easy task, right?

"Hey!" Max shouted.

Ash turned and saw the three go up to him.

"Who are you? We haven't seen you in tournaments." Brock said.

"Who I am is none of your concern." Ash said in a deep voice.

"Oh we have a wiseass here." Max laughed.

Ash was silently staring at Max.

"I'm leaving." Ash said.

"Not so fast. I have an idea. Battle, you fight me. I win. You take off the hat, show us your true face. You win, which is unlikely, you leave." Max said.

"I'd rather hang myself." Ash said as he began to walk away. He stopped as soon as he heard the sound of a chicken imitation. He turned and saw Max was mocking Ash.

"Oh I'm so mysterious and weak. *bakaw* I act all tough but I'm just a wimp. *bakaw*!" Max laughed so hard, his sides were in pain.

"Wow, that's low." Luka whispered.

'Luacrio' Ash said.

Suddenly one of Ash's Pokeballs opened and an aura sphere shot at Max, which he "dodged". Max was about a centimeter away from the blast and looked at Ash. Ash was silent as his Lucario was aiming another aura sphere. At the moment, you could see the wet stain forming at the center of Max's pants.

'Master?'

'Leave him, he's learned his lesson.' Ash said.

'Very well master.' Luacrio returned to his pokeball and Ash left.

During this time, Luka was texting a certain person.

Location skip: Ash's suite

Ash entered to the hug of a little girl.

"Hey, Rin." Ash hugged her back.

"Ash, where were you?" Misty asked angrily.

"I went to go sign up for the tournament. It IS tomorrow." Ash said.

"Oh that's right, the sign ups are today." Misty said shyly out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry for lashing out."

Ash laughed, walked over, and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay." Ash smiled.

The giant couple ate their breakfast when a sudden repetitive knock appeared at the door.

"I'll answer it." Ash grabbed his cloak.

He looked through the door hole (whatever it's called) and saw it was Hatsune.

"Hatsune, hey." Ash said.

"Hey A- I mean Red!" Hatsune nervously laughed.

"Can I help you, Hatsune?" Ash asked.

"Red, who is this?" Misty entered.

"Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku." Hatsune waved.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty said with a suspicious face.

"Would you like to come in, Hatsune?" Ash asked.

"Um if it isn't a bad time…"

"No, not at all." Ash said.

"Then… I would love to come in." Hatsune said.

Ash, Hatsune, and Misty walked to the dining area.

"Everyone this is my friend, Hatsune Miku."

'Friend? Aw…' Miku thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena." Serena said.

"Hilda." Hilda said.

"Leaf." Leaf shook Hatsune's hand.

"Hi I'm Dawn." Dawn waved.

"And this is my little sister Rin." Ash said.

"That's funny, I have a friend named Rin." Hatsune chuckled.

Rin walked up to Hatsune and looked at her face.

"Uh…"

"You like big brother, don't you." Rin said.

Ash fell over anime style, the girls' jaws dropped, and Hatsune was red as a tomatoe. Ash looked for an out and saw that Rin was in her pajamas and her hair was a bit messed up.

"Okay Rin. How about I go get you dressed for today. And your hair is a mess." Ash said as he picked her up and walked out and into Rin's room.

"I think she likes you, big brother." Rin said as the door shut.

The girls looked at Hatsune.

"So do you like Ash?" Misty asked.

"Um…"

"Be honest." Dawn said.

"W-Well…"

Hilda looked directly into Hatsune's eyes.

"You do."

"Okay, I do. Don't hurt me." Hatsune said. (She doesn't know he has 5 girlfriends, and she doesn't know that Misty May or may not carry a mallet all the time)

"Hurt you? Why would we do that?" Dawn asked.

"I thought you were gonna get mad." Hatsune said.

"If you asked us about a month ago, probably."

"I'm confused."

"We are all dating Ash. He has a certain routine, 2 days with one group, 2 days with the other group, and 3 days training." Hilda said.

"But isn't that a bit strange?" Hatsune asked.

"No it's perfect. Now, we don't argue who's gonna be his." Serena said.

"You guys would just let me in?"

"Do you love him?" Leaf asked.

"…yes, ever since I saw him in the tournaments on my tv." Hatsune blushed.

"Would you ever hurt Ash?"

"Never in my life." Hatsune said.

"Okay, you're good in my book." Serena said.

"I'm keeping an eye on you just to be sure." Hilda said.

"I'll be right back." Dawn smiled as she ran to Rin's room.

Dawn's view

Dawn entered to see Ash brushing Rin's hair.

"Have you guys killed her yet?"

"No, I have to ask you. Do you like her?"

"She is nice, kind, so far trusting."

"Well, she might be around a bit more."

"What?"

"We want to let her join."

"Join the 'love group'?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Dawn said.

'It makes sense, master. 6 girls 3 each 2 days, a perfect match.' Lucario said.

"I do… like her." Ash said.

"Yay, then it's decided." Dawn said.

"Yay, new people!" Rin clapped.

The three walked out and enjoyed their day with their new friend/girlfriend. For tomorrow is the start of a new challenge.

**I am not very happy with the ending. I feel that the way she joined was a bit bad, but I mean there is always a shitty chapter in a good book. Cheers**


	13. Chapter 13: may the games begin

**In the recent reviews, I assume that someone didn't like that I added May to the story. It's because this: Ash and May are friends, and Drew saw it in a different way "thinking that Ash wants to take May" so he attacks Ash in the lab, makes him look attacked, and lies to everyone. May was clouded by lies and anger and believed Drew. That's why I added her.**

**Now then**

Hatsune has been a wonderful addition to the team. (team Ash, haha kill me) The group told Hatsune about what happened and why Ash changed his name, and she swore not to teShe fit right in with the others girls. She has been a sort of babysitter for Rin, and since she is a local, she has pointed out the best places to eat and shop. But that was the day before.

At the moment, Red was in a lockeroom. He had his cloak, his pokemon, and his 6 years of expierence. All that was stopping him was the wait.

"Are you ready?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Red said.

"You're going to do great, big brother." Rin gave a thumbs up.

"Good luck." Hatsune gave him a hug.

"Red it's time." Professor Juniper entered.

"Okay." Red said.

After all of the girls gave Red a kiss for good luck, he kissed them back, and he followed the professor.

"Just walk out there and try not to draw 'their' attention." Juniper whispered.

Red nodded.

"Good luck." Juniper said.

Red walked to his destination, a tunnel. He walked toward the entrance of the tunnel and heard lots of cheering. He saw thousands if not a million people in the stands. He saw where the trainers were to be and joined them, followed by a few other trainers.

"Welcome to the first annual world championship tournament. 500 of you have joined, after the preliminaries, there will be 250 trainers, then after the 2nd rounds, there will be 50, after the 3 round, 30, 4th round, 10, the finals, 2. After the finals, only one will leave as the victor. Charles Goodshow is here to say who is fighting first."

Charles walked out of a tunnel. He has gotten older, has started to use a cane, but is looks able to live for about another century.

"We have George vs Nick in arena 1, Iris vs Cathleen arena 2, James vs Paul arena 3…"

As he read the names, a bit of commotion was going on in the stands.

"Do you see Drew, Gary?" Professor Oak asked as he looked thought his binoculars.

"No gramps, I don't." Gary rolled his eyes.

Gary looked across the stadium and saw Dawn and the others, and a girl he hasn't seen before.

"Oh I see him." May pointed at the sea of trainers.

Back in the arena

"Drew vs Hector arena 1, Red vs Luna arena 2, Ciel vs Grell, Pagan vs Sabal…"

In the stands with the love group

"I see Brock, Max, Drew, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Paul, that's all I can see." Misty said.

Back with the trainers

"And finally… *deep breath* John vs Isabel. The first fights will begin in 5 minutes." Charles said.

The trainers headed to their destinations.

Outside the arena, many of the trainers were waiting for their turn. Red was one of them. As he waited, he was met by two people. Gary Oak and professor Oak.

"You! Young man!" Professor Oak shouted.

"May I help you?" Red deepened his voice.

"You threatened one of my colleagues' trainers." Professor Oak said.

"He called me a weak trainer." Red said.

"That's not true!" Max shouted as he and May appeared.

"My little brother told me that he kindly asked for a battle and tried to shoot him with your Lucario's aura sphere." May glared daggers at Red.

"I warned him after he mocked me." Red simply said.

"Your warning?!" May shouted at him.

Red said nothing.

"Apologize!" May shouted.

"I don't need to." Red said.

"Why you little!" May was about to slap him when she saw someone.

May's view

"Big brother!" A little girl ran up and hugged his legs.

"Stay away from Red!" A girl with long blue hair appeared.

Hatsune's view

Hatsune was taking Rin to the bathroom when she saw Rin dart off.

"Rin!" Hatsune took chase.

She ran after her until she saw Red being yelled at by a girl with a red bandana.

"Big brother!" Rin hugged Red's legs.

"Stay away from Red!" Hatsune shouted.

"And who might you be?" May asked.

"My lost love!" Brock shouted with hearts in his eyes.

"I am Hatsune Miku, and Red is my boyfriend." Hatsune glared.

"Well your _boyfriend_ threatened my little brother in the Pokecenter!" May shouted.

"Well my friend who was there told me a different story. She said that a boy was in her mother's Pokecenter, pretending to be a chicken and mocking Red and calling him weak. So he was just letting him know that he was not at all weak." Hatsune said.

"Ugh!" May groaned as she left with Max.

"Gary, do you have anything to say about this?!" Professor Oak asked.

"No." Gary looked at Red before he left.

"Gary!" Professor Oak went after his grandson

Brock looked at Hatsune before he quickly followed.

"Is big brother okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Rin." Red said as he picked Rin up and put her on his back.

"We should go meet the others." Hatsune said.

"That's a good idea." Red said.

As the three walked to the others, Red got a text.

'Sorry about Gramps

-Gary'

'It's okay

-Red'

Red sent the text.

"Big brother, I thought Gary was nice."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"He was with those meanies."

"One of the meanies are his grandfather and his grandfather wanted him to stay with him. Gary is still a good guy, it's just that he has to be with bad people." Red said.

"Ooooooh." Rin said.

"You two were meant to be a family." Hatsune giggled.

"And you and the others are meant to join it." Ash smiled.

This earned a blush from Hatsune.

Soon they met up with the others.

"What took you guys so long?" Misty asked.

"We ran into some people." Red said.

"Oh, I see." Misty said. "Well anyways, the first round is about to start. Let's go see the other trainers."

*BANG*

"The fireworks are let loose, may the tournament begin!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Review time. Someone asked me how Drew pulled off the beaten up look. That's because he beat the shit out of himself to convince everyone. Also, they wanted me to add May to the harem, I won't do that. Slapping him and going with Drew was beyond the limit.**

Red was on his platform, looking across the field at his opponent, Luna. She had blonde hair, a white and pink hat, and a pink dress on.

"Luna Ross from Cerulean city in Kanto vs Red Satoshi from Nuvema town in Unova. Trainers release your pokemon."

"Gardevoir, it's time." Red said as he threw Gardevoir's pokeball onto the field.

"Oh this will be easy. Charizard, you're up." Luna threw her pokeball onto the field.

"This will be a one on one battle between Red's Gardevoir and Luna's Charizard. No substitutions and no time limit, begin!"

"Charizard, end it quickly. Use flamethrower."

'Gardevoir, protect, while using protect, teleport behind Charizard then use psychic.' Red said.

In the stands

"Look, he's too scared to even say anything!" Max shouted.

'She's done for.' Gary thought to himself.

Charizard launched a flamethrower at Gardevoir, but before the flames made contact, Gardevoir set up a shield.

"Charizard, continue the attack until the barrier falls." Luna smirked.

Charizard obeyed and continued the attack. The stadium gasped when Gardevoir appeared behind Charizard and locked him in with a psychic.

"Oh no!" Luna shouted.

'Do it.' Red said.

Charizard was smashed to the ground then to each side of the wall. After Gardevoir was finished, Charizard was out cold.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Red is the winner!" The announcer shouted.

The crowds cheered, all but a group of traitors, who had their jaws on the floor.

"How did he do that?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Brock said.

On the field, Red placed a hand on Gardevoir and they teleported.

In the suite, the girls, professor Juniper, and Rin were waiting when they saw Red and Gardevoir appear. After Red took off his cloak, he was hugged by Dawn.

"Congratulations." Dawn said.

"Thank you." Red kissed her on the cheek.

"That was just amazing, Ash." Juniper said.

"It was all thanks to our training." Red said.

"Well, what's next?" Misty asked.

"Hatsune said that she was going to the Pokecenter to see who Ash fights next." Serena said.

At that moment, Hatsune walked in.

"Red, oh you did an amazing job!" Hatsune hugged Ash tightly.

"Thank you…" Ash's face turned blue.

"Big sister, you're squeezing big brother too hard!" Rin pulled on Hatsune.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hatsune quickly let him go.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Ash got up and kissed Hatsune.

"Eew." Rin stuck her tongue out.

"So Hatsune, who is Red fighting next?" Leaf asked.

"He's not fighting for the rest of the evening, but tomorrow, you'll be fighting whoever wins the match that's going on right now." Hatsune said.

Professor Juniper turned the tv on.

"Ooh and another hit by Slaking!" The announcer said.

"Slaking, use Rollout!" Max shouted.

"Vine whip, Venasaur!" Another trainer shouted.

"What do you want to do?" Hilda asked.

"We have a night out." Ash smiled.

"Yay!" All the girls shouted.

"Can I come?" Rin asked.

Ash looked at the girls, who nodded.

"Sure." Ash smiled ash he grabbed his cloak.

"Yay!" Rin cheered.

"Phy!" Manaphy clapped.

Time skip and location skip: in the evening

Hatsune was took them to a really nice restaurant. They sat on the patio outside of the restaurant, enjoying their drinks. All the girls and Red ordered glasses of champagne, while Rin ordered a cup of milk, who she shared with manaphy.

"This is a beautiful restaurant." Red said.

"My friends, Kaito and Meiko, their father owns this place." Hatsune said.

"That's so cool." Misty said.

"May I take your order?" The waiter appeared.

As they ate, Juniper sent a text.

'You will be fighting Max tomorrow.'

'Thank you for letting me know.' Red replied.

"I will be fighting Max." Red said.

"Well then, we know who will win." Misty smirked, making the rest laugh.

"Hey, got room for another?"

"Gary!?" The others said surprised.

"Hey." Gary said.

"How's everything going?" Red asked.

"Okay… I wish I was hanging out with you guys, but I'm stuck with the others and gramps, complimenting Max, Drew, Cilan, and Iris." Gary sighed.

"Well, you're here now. Come join us." Red said.

Gary joined them and the rest of the evening was great.

The next day

Gary went back to the others when the dinner was over, but wished Red luck. Now, Red was in the hotel room, getting ready for his battle, when Rin walked in.

"Big brother, I want to come with you." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"I want to be next to you when you fight." Rin said.

"Why? Are the others being mean?" Red asked.

"No, it's just… you have been staying away from me for three months, and now we're here and you are either fighting, training, or sleeping to train more…" Rin started to tear up.

"Hey hey hey," Red hugged Rin, "I have been training those months so that I can do well in this tournament, not so I can stay away from you."

Rin began to hold back her tears as she hugged Red.

"You can stand beside me during the fight today if you want." Red said.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yes, if that's what you want." Red said.

Rin nodded.

"Okay, go get ready. We'll leave in 5 minutes." Red said.

Rin nodded and left the room.

When the two were ready, Red left a note on the counter.

Location skip: arena 1

"On the left, we have Max Maple from Petalburg city in Hoenn. On the right we have Red Satoshi and Rin Satoshi from Nuvema town in Unova."

Max looked across and saw Red with a little girl who he assumed was Rin on his back.

"Go big brother!" Rin shouted.

"Slaking, go!" Max shouted.

"Gardevoir, you're up." Red said.

"Go Gardi!" Rin cheered.

"This will be a one on one battle between Slaking and Gardevoir. No time limit and no substitutions. Ready go!"

"Yawn!" Max shouted.

"Teleport." Red said.

Gardevoir teleported before receiving the yawn and teleported behind Slaking.

"Use psychic." Red said.

Gardevoir trapped Slaking and lifted him into the air.

'Slam in the ground… twice and then moonblast.' Red said telepathically.

Gardevoir obeyed and slammed the lazy pokemon into the ground twice.

"Slaking!" Max shouted.

Slaking struggled to stand up but managed, giving Max some hope. But that hope was extinguished when he saw Gardevoir raise its hands up to its waist, forming a ball of light, and firing. Slaking flew into the wall, swirls in his eyes.

"Slaking is unable to battle, the winner is Red Satoshi, Rin Satoshi, and Gardevoir." The crowd cheered.

"Slaking, return…" Max returned his beaten pokemon and ran.

Timeskip and location skip: hotel lobby, 20 minutes later

Hatsune was in the lobby talking to Luka when she saw her boyfriend and his little sister walking toward them.

"Red, you were amazing out there!"

"Thank you, where is everyone?"

"They are still asleep. I tried to get them up, but no use." Hatsune sighed.

"It's okay, you tried." Red smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's head back, I'm sure they're up now." Hatsune smiled.

"Let's go." Red said as he picked Rin up and put her on his back.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review any questions you have.**

**Spartan**


	15. Chapter 15: new friends and more trust

**Review time: will Ash get an Eevee?**

**Hm… nnnnnnnooooo- maybe, I don't know**

**And finally so far, guest, the question about May being friends with Ash.… is classified until I update.**

**Also, we're adding new friends to the group. Disclaimer: new friends belong to the best animator of all time**

May was at the Pokecenter, next to a heartbroken Max.

"I'm sure Slaking is going to be fine." May smiled.

"He didn't even give Slaking a chance…"

"One of the others or Drew will beat him. I just know they will." May said.

At that moment, nurse Joy walked out.

"Nurse Joy, is Slaking okay?"

"He'll be okay, he is healing right now. When he leaves, he will need rest for a few days, a week at most." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you." Max said.

When Nurse Joy left, Max looked at May.

"Tell Drew to beat him." Max said.

"You bet." May smiled.

Elsewhere

Red was asleep on the couch with Rin, who was watching a tv show. Serena left to go shopping, Dawn and Leaf went to the spa, Misty was in the pool, Hilda was asleep in her room, and Hatsune was hanging out with Luka. Red had no fights today, so he spent it with Rin.

"Big brother is so sleepy, right Manaphy?" Rin asked.

"Phy." Manaphy nodded.

"I don't blame big brother, he's been fighting lots of people." Rin smiled.

"Phy." Manaphy nodded.

In the mall on the island

"What do you think, fenniken? Will he like it?" Serena lifted a shirt that had every starter pokemon in a field.

"Fen fen." Fenniken nodded.

"Serena?"

"Brock? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting new ingredients for food, what about you?"

"I'm getting a gift for my boyfriend." Serena said.

"Who is the lucky guy? Ash?" Brock snickered.

"No… his name's Red Satoshi." Serena glared.

"Wait Red as in the guy who beat up Max's slaking?" Brock asked.

"Yes, why?" Serena asked.

"Um Serena will you sit down?" Brock asked.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Um… a while ago, Red attacked Max in the Pokecenter-"

"I know that."

"But listen, while May was arguing with Red… a girl walked up, saying she was his girlfriend."

"Who was she?" Serena asked.

"Her name was like hotson or something like that."

"Oh, you mean Hatsune?" Serena laughed.

"Um… you're taking this really well."

"Hatsune and I are dating Red together." Serena smiled.

"What?" Brock asked.

"All three of us are dating each other." Serena said.

Brock was shocked, his jaw as wide as it can be.

'That jerk has two girlfriends?' Brock asked himself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Serena said as she picked up fenniken and the clothes she picked out, and left Brock in the dust.

Location skip: the suite

Serena walked in and saw that Rin was watching her show and Red was asleep.

"Hey." Serena whispered.

"Big sister, your back." Rin turned around.

"Yes, and I got some cool new things." Serena said.

"*gasp* really?" Rin said.

Serena reached into her bag and pulled out a Pikachu shirt.

"It looks like big brother's." Rin laughed.

"Now why don't you go try it on?" Serena asked.

"Okay." Rin ran out of the room.

Serena walked outside the room to see Misty was sunbathing.

"Hey." Serena waved.

"Serena, you're back!" Misty smiled as she got up and hugged Serena.

"Yeah, I ran into Brock."

"And?"

"I said I was getting clothes for Red, and he told me that he was 'cheating' on me with Hatsune."

"How did you react?"

"Let's just say that he had quite an open jaw when I left." Serena and Misty laughed.

In Rin's room

Rin examined the shirt on her, it was okay. In her opinion, not her favorite color, but she loved it.

"Phy." Manaphy clapped.

"I like it too." Rin smiled.

Rin ran outside and hugged Serena.

"Thank you, big sister." Rin hugged Serena tightly.

"You're welcome, Rin." Serena smiled.

Meanwhile

Red woke up to see Serena and Misty were spending time with Rin. The sight made him smile, his true family wasn't Delia Ketchum, it was Misty, Serena, Hilda, Leaf, Dawn, Harsune, Professor Juniper, and Rin.

"Did someone enjoy his nap?" Red looked straight up to see Dawn smiling at him.

"How was your spa day?" Red asked,.

"So relaxing." Leaf stretched her arms.

"I'm glad." Red smiled.

"Well look… *yawn* who's back." Hilda yawned. All she had on was a shirt and underwear. In her hand was a pillow.

"Look who's finally up?" Dawn teased.

The reply to her comment was a pillow being thrown at her face.

"How was your nap?" Red asked.

"It was great." Hilda hugged him.

"Big brother, big sisters, look at what Serena got me!" Rin ran in and showed her new shirt.

"That's really cute." Hilda smiled.

Dawn laughed when Leaf said how jealous she was.

At that moment, Hatsune and Luka walked in.

"That was fun, I still can't believe Yang remembered us." Luka laughed.

"I know. Well, see you later." Hatsune waved.

"How was your day out?" Hilda asked.

"It was fun, we went to the mall, and we met old friends of ours." Hatsune said.

"That sounds like fun." Leaf said.

"So when is your next fight?" Misty asked.

"Tomorrow. Against someone named Ruby Rose." Red said.

The next day

The girl who was fighting Red was wearing a black and red dress and a red cape. She had black hair with some red hair dye in it.

"I'm so nervous, beo." Ruby said to her pokeball.

"You're going to be fine." A voice said.

Ruby looked behind her to see her older step-sister, yang xiao long. Yang's girlfriend, Blake Belladonna, a girl who had a cat eared headband.

"I know you'll do well, you trained so hard for this." Blake smiled.

"Where's…"

"Oh she wanted to talk to you alone. Hatsune said she saved us a few seats." Yang said.

"Okay, bye Ruby. Again, good luck." Blake waved as the two left.

When the couple left, a girl with a white ponytail, and a scar on her left eye entered the room.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hey Weiss." Ruby smiled nervously.

Weiss hugged her close.

"It's okay, you're going to be great."

"I hope so , I don't want to disappoint you." Ruby lowered her head.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's chin, raised it, and kissed Ruby on the lips.

"Ruby, you'll never disappoint me, I love you." Weiss said.

"I love you too, Weiss." Ruby smiled.

"Now go, it's time." Weiss smiled.

'The battle will start in 1 minute.' The announcer said.

"You' !" Ruby shot off like a rocket to her spot.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another round of fights. On the right from the town of Beacon… Ruby Rose!"

The crowd cheered as the energetic girl was lifted to her stand.

"And on the right from Nuvema town… Red Satoshi!"

The crowd cheered as the silent cloaked man was lifted to his stand.

In the stands

"So that's him?" Yang asked.

"Yup." Hatsune smiled.

"If he tries to add Ruby to your group… I swear I'll-" Weiss looked angry.

"Calm down, he won't." Misty said.

Hatsune told the others about her friends and their relationships. She told them that they can be fully trusted, with the exception that they don't say who Red really is, the group said they can be part of the gang as friends.

"Beowulf, go!" Ruby threw her Pokeball.

"Beowulf?" Red asked himself as he took out his Pokedex.

'Beowulf: the beast pokemon

Type: dark'

"Dark type, okay. Gardevoir, go!" Red threw his pokeball out and Gardevoir appeared.

"This is a one on one battle between Ruby Rose and Red Satoshi. No time limit, no substitutions. Go!"

'When she attacks, protect and then use our combo vine tornado.' Red said.

"Use night slash!" Ruby shouted.

Beowulf charged at Gardevoir. When he hit what he thought was the target, he was smirking in a way, but saw that a shield protected Gardevoir. Beowulf was about to attack again but saw Gardevoir split into three, then five, then seven, until it was all the way to thirty Gardevoirs surrounding Beowulf.

"Wha-" Ruby said.

"Now." Red simply said.

The thirty Gardevoirs ran around Beowulf so quickly they became a sort of tornado.

"Get out of there, beo!"

Beowulf tried to sprint out but was knocked back into the center of the tornado. As it tried to find a way out, it was hit by a sharp vine, and a another and another.

"Beowulf!" Ruby shouted.

Once the attack was finished, Beowulf was on the ground with about a hundred wounds on him.

"Beowulf is unable to battle the winner is Red Satoshi."

"Beo… r-return." Ruby sniffled.

The crowd cheered as Red walked away with Gardevoir. As he walked away, Ruby heard a voice.

'Go to the Pokecenter lobby.'

Ruby got up and ran to her destination.

Location skip: Pokecenter

Ruby ran in.

"Ruby, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Can you heal Beo?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, just go sit down somewhere." Nurse joy took Ruby's pokeball and went inside the ER.

Ruby looked around and saw Red enter.

"You!" Ruby shot towards him.

"Yes?" Red asked.

"How did you do that neat trick?" Ruby asked.

"It's the result of training to the absolute limit for 6 years straight. Gardevoir and I learned new tricks and so did my other pokemon." Red said.

"Let me learn from you, for I am a novice." Ruby begged.

Red sweatdropped.

"Ruby?"

"Oh hey Weiss." Ruby smiled.

"What were you doing?" Weiss asked.

"I was asking him to train me to be a better pokemon master." Ruby said.

"I might be able to." Red said.

"Hooray!" Ruby cheered and hugged him tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Can't… breathe…" Red said.

"Big brother!" Rin pulled on Ruby's cape to get her off.

"Ruby…" Hatsune said.

"Yes?"

"I think he's turning blue under his hood." Yang said.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ruby immediately let go.

"It's okay." Red coughed.

"You dolt." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Is big brother hurt?" Rin asked.

"No, Rin I'm fine." Red said.

"What should we do now?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to let my pokemon rest for the next match." Red said.

"I can take those." Luka said.

"Thanks, Luka." Red gave her Gardevoir.

"Hey Luka, who's Red going to fight next?" Blake asked.

"The computer says that the last round with Red is going to be the winner of a fight later this evening." Luka said.

"Okay, thanks." Hatsune said.

The group left the center and explored the town for the rest of the day.

**Warning: attempted rape scene here, if you are too young to know what that is just close your eyes and go down.**

Later that evening, it began to rain heavily. The group and new friends were eating at a simple restaurant and bar. Everyone was able to order the same things, Yang had a beer, Blake had a margarita, Weiss had a glass of white wine, and Ruby had a diet coke. Everyone wore a fancy outfit, Red wore his cloak, and the girls wore dresses. During their short time together, Weiss has been a little overprotective of Ruby with Red around. From Weiss' view, she thinks that Red and the others let them join so that they can convince Ruby to join them.

While they ate, Ruby got up and walked outside, making Weiss curious. She got up and walked outside to see Ruby… crying?

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

"Weiss, do you still love me?" Ruby sniffled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Weiss was shocked to hear that.

"B-Because I lost with the drop of a hat."

"You weren't prepared for someone as strong as Red. But he is going to help you train Beo to become stronger. And I never. EVER. Want to hear you ask that question again, okay?" Weiss said.

"*sniff* okay." Ruby wiped her tears away and smiled.

"You dolt." Weiss smiled back as she leaned in and kissed Ruby on the lips. "Do you want to go back inside?"

"I'm a little tired, so I'll just head back to our room." Ruby said.

"Okay, do you wa-"

"No, go socialize." Ruby pushed her back, laughing.

"Okay, but I'm coming back in 30 minutes to make sure you're safe." Weiss said.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Ruby waved.

As she left, a shady figure began to follow.

Red's view

Red the others were socializing when he saw that Ruby looked a bit sad, possibly over what happened. Ruby got up and left with Weiss soon behind her.

"So how long have you all been a *hic* couple?" Yang hiccuped.

"About 3 months now for us." Dawn said, Leaf, Hilda, Misty, and Serena nodded.

"And about a week for me." Hatsune smiled.

"Really? How do you handle it all?" Yang drunkly smirked.

"I train and take care of Rin for three days, two days I go out with Misty, Dawn, and Hatsune, and the last two days, I go out with Leaf, Hilda, and Serena." Red saw that Weiss walked back in and Ruby walking to the left of the doorway.

"Where's Ruby?" Blake asked.

"She was a little sad about something and headed back to our room." Weiss said. Red looked outside and saw the shady figure go in the same direction.

Ruby's view

Ruby was walking through the rain, trying to find her way back.

"Are you lost?" A man's voice asked.

Ruby turned around and saw him. He had a Mohawk, goatee, a ripped off sleeveless shirt, leather jacket, and jeans.

"I know my way, thank you." Ruby said politely.

"I know my way around this city, there are multiple routes to everything."

"Um no thank you." Ruby took a step back.

'The time I need Beo the most, he's in the Pokecenter.' She said to herself.

The man looked around and saw that no one was around.

"Come on!" The man grabbed Ruby.

"Wha- let go of me! HE-" Ruby shouted.

That earned Ruby a punch in the stomach. "Yell again," he pulled out a knife, "and you'll wish you hadn't."

"Please…" Ruby cried.

The man cut one of her strings off.

"Oh such soft skin." The man said as he stroked Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby began to cry.

"Stop… please."

The man began to laugh. Soon his laughter was replaced with a shout as he was knocked to the ground and the sound of grunting was heard.

"Wha-?"

"Ruby run!" It was Red without his cloak.

"Red?"

"Go to the others, quick!" He shouted.

Ruby just ran as fast as she could. When she heard Red shout, she ran even faster.

She saw the restaurant. She rushed in.

"Ruby?! What happened to your clothes?" Weiss asked.

"Guy… alley… Red." Ruby began to hyperventilate.

"Big brother?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Let's go!" Yang shouted.

They ran to the location that Ruby was at and saw blood. In the alley, they heard a trash can fall over. The moon light showed them what happened. The man that attacked Ruby was knocked out cold and Red was standing tall, holding his side.

"Red!" They shouted.

He looked at them, smiled and fell down.

"Big brother!" Rin ran towards him.

In the suite, Pikachu was walking around when Lucario's pokeball shook.

'Pikachu, open the ball quick!' Luacrio's voice said.

Pikachu opened it, and before the light faded, Lucario sprinted out. He ran through the Pokecenter and grabbed Gardevoir's pokeball.

"Big brother, be okay! Be okay!"

"Red." Ruby said.

The girlfriends began to weep and try to yell for help.

Suddenly a strong breeze hit them and Lucario was there and released Gardevoir.

'Gardevoir, heal him.' Lucario said

'Right.' Gardevoir said.

Red has his eyes slightly open to see what was happening, but they began to get heavier and heavier and heavier.

'Master?! MASTER?!' Lucario's worried voice was the last thing he heard before drifting off.


	16. Chapter 16: recovery

'Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We have breaking news. Last night, a girl by the name, Ruby Rose, was grabbed and almost raped by the criminal Jack Ickinson. Before he did it, though, he was tackled by the pokemon trainer Red Satoshi, and the two fought for about fifteen minutes. When the first people saw them, Red knocked out the criminal but fell himself. His status is unknown. Right now, the tournament is still on, and if he can't participate by today at 4:30, he'll be disqualified.'

Misty watched that report again and again and again. Leaf and Hilda were looking sad, Dawn and Hatsune were trying to calm down Rin as she was crying. Ever since Ash shut his eyes, he hasn't moved or opened his eyes.

"Why? Of all times, before a match?" Leaf asked as she looked at the clock, 4:27.

"I don't know…" Hatsune said as she stroked Rin's hair. "I'm sure he'll be better in no time, Rin."

"I'm going to check on him." Hilda said.

"Okay." Misty said as she watched the report.

Hilda walked in and saw that Ash was still in bed, wearing the same clothes as last night. Lucario was standing right next to him, Pikachu at the foot of his bed, and Gardevoir continuosly using recover or heal pulse.

"How is he?" Hilda asked.

'We are unsure.' Lucario said.

"Is he going to live?" Hilda asked.

'We aren't sure, his aura is low, but not gone.' Lucario said. As he said that his eyes seemed to get bigger.

"Okay…" Hilda said as she left the room.

But as she left the room, she felt a quick gush of wind at her feet coming from Ash's room.

Hilda ran in and saw that Pikachu was looking around the room worried. The room was empty, no Lucario, no Gardevoir, no Ash. Hilda looked to her right and saw that his cloak was also gone.

Out with Misty

'I guess the round is going to be won by disqualification. Green trainer, James- wait what's this?!' The announcer shouted.

The stadium gasped as they looked at the platforms.

It was Red. He had his cloak on, but held his side still. Next to him, Gardevoir and Lucario.

"Red Satoshi makes it just in time for the fight. Release your pokeball!"

In Ruby's hotel room

"Oh thank god he's okay…" Ruby said.

Weiss nodded.

Red didn't say anything but Lucario nodded and jumped in.

"And now, James sternly, release your pokemon!"

"Right sorry, Onix go!" James shouted.

"This is a the last one on one fight between James' Onix and Red's Lucario. No substitutions, no time limit. Ready? Go!"

"Onix, dig!" James shouted.

When Onix was underground, he was getting confident.

'Use aura to find Onix, and use aura sphere where he will surface.'

Lucario waited until he hear a small noise under him. He aimed his paw at the ground. He hopped backwards and at the exact spot that Lucario was at, Onix shot upward. Lucario shot a "small aura sphere" at Onix and he was out within a second.

"Onix is unable to battle. Red Satoshi is the winner." The announcer said.

The crowd cheered as Red teleported with Gardevoir and Lucario.

In Ruby's hotel room

"Blake, Yang, did you see?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah!" Blake said.

"I want to go thank him." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded.

In the suite

Red teleported to his room and saw Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped in Red's arms.

The door opened and Rin's head poked in.

"*gasp* BIG BROTHER!" Rin shouted as she hugged Red's legs.

"Hey, Rin." Red stroked her hair.

"You had us so worried!" Hatsune said as she and the others walked in and hugged him.

"I'm sorry to make you all worry." Red said.

"Just don't let it happen again." Hilda said.

"Okay, I promise." Red smiled.

"So are you okay?" Serena asked.

"The wound is still tingly, but I'm fine, all thanks to Lucario and Gardevoir." Red said.

"Well I'm glad that you are okay." Misty smiled.

"Same." All the girls said.

"I'm just glad big brother is okay." Rin began to cry tears of joy.

*knock* *knock*

Misty walked over to the door and opened it. Within a second of opening it, a red blur passed Misty.

"Ruby, wait!" Weiss entered.

In Red's room

Ruby opened the door.

"Hey Ruby, are you okay?" Red asked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?!" Ruby asked. She walked up and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I should be asking you that." She said.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Red said.

"Thank you… for protecting me." Ruby said.

"It was nothing." Red smiled.

"Oh really, the way you held your side during the fight said otherwise." Yang chuckled.

Everyone, minus Rin who frowned, laughed.

"Its getting better." Red said.

"Well that's what matters." Blake smiled.

"Would you four like to stay and hang out?" Hilda asked.

"Can we?" Ruby asked.

"I don't see why not." Misty said.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Red is okay, the tournament's preliminary rounds are over, and now the group gained some new friends.

**I'm sorry that this is short, but I'm going to try to make the next one longer.**


	17. Chapter 17: an argument of mistakes

The group was having a relaxing break from the tournament. Multiple times, their new friends have dropped by and hung out. Right now, Red and everyone was walking through the city, shopping. Ruby and Hilda were in the candy store, Rin, Dawn, and Hatsune were in a toy store, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Leaf were looking at jewelry, Misty and Serena were looking at clothes, while Red was sitting on a bench, watching all the events go by.

"Oh look at that, it's so pretty." Weiss pointed at a silver necklace with a snowflake on it.

"Misty, what do you think? Does it look okay?" Serena asked.

"It looks beautiful." Misty clapped her hands.

"CANDY!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh no." Weiss ran in the direction that Ruby was.

"Yang!" Serena shouted.

Yang ran over to Serena.

"Does this look good for Blake?" Serena showed her an elegant black dress.

"I bet she would love it." Yang clapped.

"*gasp* a Manaphy plushie!" Rin gasped.

Red smiled as the multiple events happened at the same time. His girlfriends getting nice things for each other, his new friends shopping, and Rin who was having a wonderful time.

In the candy store

"Candy candy candy!" Ruby said in a maniacal way.

"Nope." Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby by the back of her cape.

"Oh Weiss, please! Pleasepleaseplease!" Ruby begged.

"*sigh* no more than a bag." Weiss said.

"Thank you!" Ruby kissed Weiss and ran off.

"Now isn't that sweet." Hilda smiled.

"Oh hush." Weiss blushed.

"Hilda?"

"Oh… hey Iris, what are you doing here?" Hilda asked.

"I was getting some treats for the gang. What are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"I was getting some snacks for my boyfriend and girlfriends."

"Ooooo who's the lucky guy?"

Hilda pointed outside of the store at Red. Iris visually became less happy.

"You're dating him?" Iris asked.

"Yes, so is Hatsune, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and Serena." Hilda said.

Iris' jaw hit the floor.

"Wait, he's dating 5 other people and you're just fine with that?!" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I thought Brock knew about that." Hilda said.

"But-"

*creeeek* *broken glass noises* *scattered candies*

"Ruby, you dolt!" Weiss shouted as she ran in Ruby's direction.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby shouted.

"I should go help them with that. Bye!" Hilda ran in the same direction.

Iris walked out of the store, confused. She looked where Hilda pointed and saw Red.

'Something is familiar about him. Could it be… no.' Iris thought.

Iris walked back to the hotel room. May and Drew were watching TV, Gary was reading a book, Cilan and Brock were cooking, and Professor Oak was having a conversation with Professor Juniper over the televideo.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Iris, what did you get?"

"Just some snacks, on the way I saw Red and his six girlfriends."

"What?!" Brock shouted.

"Yeah, anyways… I need to go rest for a minute." Iris said.

'That luck bastard' Brock thought to himself.

Iris walked into her room and began to think.

'All the girls that used to have a crush on him are dating this guy. Except he has a sister, unless he told her to call him that. His voice sounds slightly familiar…'

After multiple thoughts went through her head, Iris sat up from her bed and gasped.

She ran outside her room.

"Everyone, I have something to say." Iris said.

"Can it wait?" Drew asked.

"No, Drew. It can't." Iris glared.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to Iris.

"That guy Red… I think it's Ash." Iris said.

Gary's eyes widened a bit.

'This won't be good.' He thought.

"That's impossible." Brock said.

"Brock, think about it… every girl who liked Ash is dating this guy, with the addition of some new girl. And his voice is familiar to Ash's." Iris explained.

"Red has a sister, Iris. Ash doesn't." Cilan said.

"But what if he found Rin when she was a baby and took her?" Iris asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Now that you mention it, isn't it a bit of a coincidence that all the girls who liked Ash are dating the same guy?" May asked.

"Well, it's says that I fight him in the morning on Monday at arena 1, we'll find out then." Brock said.

With the group

"Ruby, how could you be so careless? You almost killed yourself when all those glass jars fell onto the floor!" Weiss scolded Ruby. After being yelled at by the manager of the candy store, Weiss and Ruby were outside with Hilda, mostly everyone else went home.

"Weiss-" Ruby said.

"I can't even imagine how angry my parents are going to be when they get the bill." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Weiss I-"

"Sometimes, you are just such a stupid, arrogant, immature, moron!" Weiss regretted those words immediately after they left her lips.

Ruby stared at Weiss, here eyes beginning to tear up.

"Ruby…" Weiss extended her hand towards Ruby, but…

*slap* Ruby slapped Weiss' hand away.

"I hate you!" Ruby shouted as she ran away.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

"You stay here." Hilda said as she began to chase after her.

With Ruby

Ruby was so sorry about the candy store. She wanted to do anything that she could to make it up to Weiss. But when she said those words, Ruby just broke.

She ran and ran and ran as fast as she could. She ran until she felt she was a good distance away from Weiss. Ruby went around a corner into an alley, sat down, and began to cry.

"Well… there you… are."

Ruby looked up to see Hilda was nearly passed out.

"How… do you run so quickly?"

"What do you want?" Ruby sniffled.

With Weiss

Weiss was sitting on a bench crying when Red appeared.

"Well, that was certainly strange." Red said.

With Hilda

"Why did she say that?!" Ruby shouted as she cried into Hilda's shoulder.

"Ruby, what she said was hurtful. But, you weren't really a victim."

"W-What?" Ruby asked.

With Red

"This wouldn't have happened if she just grabbed a stool." Weiss said.

"Weiss… does that really give you an excuse to call her all those things?"

With Hilda

"That candy you wanted was about 5 shelves up, and you were leaping up to get it. I wasn't surprised when the entire corridor tipped over and smashed." Hilda said.

"Yes but-"

"And from what I've heard about them, Weiss has a lot to explain to her parents when they receive a 500 dollar bill from a candy store." Hilda said.

"…"

With Red

"It's just that she is so reckless…"

"Really, because I didn't hear that word in your list of insults for her." Red said.

"I was just frustrated… being yelled at by the manager there and I can't even imagine what my parents will say when they see the bill."

"So you were frustrated by the manager yelling at you and worried about what your parents will say… so you took your anger out on your girlfriend?"

Weiss was about to snap at him, but realized that he was right.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Weiss said as she buried her face in her hands.

With Hilda

"Ruby, Weiss cares for and about you, and you almost killing yourself over candy might of made her a bit… angry."

"…I suppose that it was a bit reckless."

With Red

"Weiss… I get the feeling that you both will love each other until the end… arguements happen in relationships all the time. It's not rare. Don't let this one split you up…"

"…You're right." Weiss said.

Both

"Now come on." Red and Hilda said to the girls.

Red and Weiss walked down a street when they saw Ruby and Hilda turn the corner.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

The two embraced in a hug.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry for being careless." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I'm sorry that I called you all those things, I wasn't thinking straight." Weiss said.

The two hugged each other for three minutes before breaking it up. The two couples said their goodbyes to each other and went to their separate hotels. For the next rounds are soon upon them.

Time skip: Monday

Red got onto his platform that rose to his stand.

"And on the right, we have Red Satoshi from Nuvema town in Unova." The announcer said.

Red looked across from him and saw Brock.

"Trainers, release you-"

"Stop!" Brock shouted.

This earned him lots of murmuring.

"What is it, green trainer?" The ref asked.

"Red… I want you to take off your hood." Brock said.

The stadium gasped.

In the stands

"Oh no." Serena said.

"What?" Yang asked.

All of Red's girlfriend looked scared, even Hatsune, which worried Yang and Blake.

"…why should I?" Red asked.

"Do it, unless your too scared to." Brock said.

"…"

"I wonder… if you never take your cloak off, how do all of your girlfriends know what you look like?" Brock asked.

"I bet all you do is just have sex 24/7 with them. Am I right, just go from one to the other. Maybe even people who aren't dating you, like that girl you saved a few days ago, as a favor? You do it all that time and they never know what their lover looks like."

In the stands

Everyone was shocked to hear that. Misty covered Rin's ears, Ruby was redder than a rose, and Weiss was so close to jumping down there and beat the hell out of him.

Red clenched his fists.

In another part of the stands

"He's getting cocky." Gary said.

On the field

"Or maybe… your little sister. Saying that is normal." Brock said.

In the stands, the couples, group, and professor Juniper were just shocked at what they heard.

"What's going on?" Rin asked loudly.

"Nothing." Hatsune said.

The stadium suddenly shook as Red's body began to emanate red aura.

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life." Red said as he ripped his cloak off. Everyone saw the face, the hair, the eyes.

"So you ARE Ash Ketchum." Brock said.

"And you are a dead man," Ash said, "Lucario, go."

"Onix, go!"

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Brock Pewter of Pewter City. No substitutions, no time limit. Go!"

"Lucario, you know what to do." Ash said.

"Onix dragonbreath."

Lucario simply began to walk. He dodged the dragonbreath as it it was nothing. Before Brock could say another command, Onix was hit by a cascade of aura spheres.

"Onix is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your next pokemon."

"Onix return. Geodude, go!" Brock shouted,

"Aura sphere." Ash said.

*boom*

"Geodude is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your last pokeball."

"Um Soodowoodow (whatever its name is), go!"

"Power up punch." Ash said.

*BAM*

The dust settled and there was a new hole in the wall, with Soodowoodow as the plug.

"Soodowoodow is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner."

Ash returned Lucario, glared at the Brock, and left.


	18. Deception

In the stands, everyone was beyond angry at Brock.

"I am going to kill him!" Misty shouted.

"He's a dead man." Serena said.

"What did he say?" Rin asked.

"Nothing. Come on, we should go see Ash." Hatsune said as she picked up Rin and walked away.

"When I get my hands on him I swear I'll…" Weiss said angrily.

"I think Yang will beat you to it." Blake whispered.

Everyone looked at Yang as her eyes went from violet to red.

"He will regret the day he was born." Yang said as she pushed past everyone.

Everyone looked at the platform and saw Ash teleported.

"I think I know where he and Brock are going." Hilda said.

Location skip: Pokecenter

Ash appeared and gave his Lucario to Luka.

"You can have him back in two hours. He should be fine by then." Luka smiled.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"I saw what happened, and that was WAY out of line." Luka said.

"It was." Ash said.

The door opened and Brock ran in.

"I need you to heal my pokemon." Brock said.

"I will have your pokemon healed by 5:00 this evening." Luka said. (If no one gets it, she said that Lucario will be healed in two hours and Brock will be healed in like 9 hours, haha classic comedy)

Brock handed her the pokemon and looked to his right to see Ash. The doors opened and May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Professor Oak, and… Drew walked in.

"If it isn't the assaulter." Drew said.

"…"

"Ash, do you have any idea how scared your mother has been since you left?" Professor Oak asked.

"You are such a jerk!" Max shouted.

"I don't have time for this." Ash rolled his eyes.

"So Ash, who is Rin? Did you kidnap her?" Iris asked.

"No, I found her, abandoned." Ash said.

"A likely story." Cilan said.

"Enough." Gary said.

"The silence has been broken! He speaks!" Drew shouts, making the others laugh.

"What is your opinion on this matter, Gary?" Professor Oak asked.

Gary walked up to Ash and the two glared at each other. The. What they did next shocked the group…

Gary and Ash smirked and began to laugh.

"Hey Gary, how have you been?"

"It's been so boring living in a small hotel room with six other people."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ash laughed.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh I knew that Ash was here, I've been hanging out with him and the others for the last few months before the tournament."

"YOU KNEW?!"

"Speaking of knowing, I know Yang. And after what you said about her sister… she'll be here just about…" Ash began to count.

"WHERE IS HE!? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Uh oh." Brock said.

Yang stared at the group and saw Brock, who then ran right out the side, her close behind. A few seconds go by, and everyone enters.

"Big brother, uncle Gary!" Rin shouted.

"Hey, Rin." Gary smiled.

"Gary, let's go. We're going back to Kanto."

"No."

"What?"

"I choose what I want and I'm going back to the room, packing all my things, and leaving." Gary said as he left.

"Gary stop!" Professor Oak walked after him, followed by everyone else.

*THUD* *BREAK*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked outside to see Brock with a twisted arm, his legs twisted like a pretzel, and his body through a tree.

"Never. Insult. My. Sister. Again!" Yang said, filled with venom.

"I promise." He said immediately.

Yang looked at the gang and her eyes changed back to normal.

"So what did I miss?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Hatsune sweatdropped.

Timeskip and location skip: 4 hours later in the hotel suite

So Gary actually was accepted into the suite since they trust him fully, and enjoy the company. Team RWBY went back to their hotel room, while everyone was just hanging out. Hatsune was writing something, Misty was asleep on the couch while Hilda watched tv, Serena and Leaf were making salads, Dawn was letting Piplup swim in the water with Rin and Manaphy, Gary was on the computer looking at telescopes, and Ash was in his room with pikachu.

"So Gary, what's going to happen?" Hilda asked.

"It's a possibility that gramps will kick me out of the house, but I can convince him using the pokemon."

"The pokemon?"

"Someone has to take care of them, and how will he do that when he is going to retire soon?" Gary asked.

"That's smart." Leaf said.

"Anyways, I guess I can hang out here."

After a large argument with his grandfather, Gary packed his things and left the hotel room, with statements from the others like, "don't come crying to us," or "you're choosing the wrong path." Gary met with Ash when he got his Lucario back and was told that he can stay with them.

"That's fine." Hatsune smiled as she got back to writing.

"What are you writing, Miku?" Serena asked.

"It's a new song. It's currently a work in progress right now."

"Ooooo I want to hear it when your done." Hilda smiled.

"So who is Ash fighting next?"

"Hold on…" Gary began to type on his computer, "Ash is to fight Iris in arena three, two days from now." Gary said.

In Ash's room

"Pikachu, it's time that you get out more." Ash said.

"Pika?"

"Everyone knows now." Ash smiled.

"Pikapi." Pikachu nodded.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. This match is between Iris from the village of dragons and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Substitutions are allowed, and no time limit. Release your Pokeballs."

"Garchomp, your up!" Iris shouted.

"Garchomp, I choose you." Ash threw his pokeball.

In the stands, everyone was watching the fight.

"So wait, Red was just a fake name?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, Ash didn't want anyone to know where he was so he changed his name." Misty said.

"But Hatsune, you never left this place, how do you know him?" Yang asked.

"I saw him in the tournament's in Kanto, Hoenn, Jhoto, and Kalos, and gained a huge crush." Hatsune formed hearts in her eyes.

"I see…" Yang smirked.

"Oh shut up." Hatsune rolled her eyes.

"But what happened to his mom?" Blake asked.

"She didn't believe him and wanted him to apologize. Then he ran." Misty said.

"When he disappeared?" Ruby asked.

Serena nodded.

*BOOM*

"Iris' Garchomp is unable to battle, choose your next pokemon."

"Garchomp return, Dragonite, go!"

"So wait how did Rin and Ash meet?" Blake asked.

"Big brother said that he found me abandoned in the forest. He took me in and we lived together on the island." Rin said.

"Oh, that's so sad and happy." Ruby hugged Rin.

*rrrrumble* *thud*

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Iris, bring out your last pokemon."

"Dragonite return. Axew, we've been training for this, show him what you got." Iris said.

"Garchomp, return. Lucario, you're up." Ash said.

In the stands

"I still can't believe that Gary knew about Ash and didn't tell us." Max said as he stared at Ash's group who was right across from them.

"Of course he didn't, he believed Ash when he attacked me." Drew said.

May looked across and saw Rin. She was laughing and smiling.

"Her." May said.

"What?" Brock asked.

"That girl. She means everything to Ash, as far as we know. If we can get her to hate Ash, he'll be destroyed." May smirked, then patting a pokeball, "And it just so happens that I have a pokemon that does just the trick."

*BOOOM*

"AAAAAXXXXXEEEEEWWWW!" Axew shouted as it flew through the air.

"Axew is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Ash Ketchum."

Later that evening

Ash and the others were having dinner at a place called oobleck's cafe.

"Hello,Iamyourwaiterthisevening. MayItakeyourorder?"

"Uh…" Ash, Rin, and his girlfriends, minus Hatsune said.

"What would you guys like?" Ruby giggled at their reaction.

After they ordered their food, they began to socialize.

Rin's pov

I watched as big brother socialized with the new friends we got. As they socialized, I saw something in the direction of the bathroom. It looked like a hand motioning to follow.

'Follow me.' A voice said in my head.

"Big brother. I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay. Ruby, where is it?" He asked.

"It's down that hall, first door on the right." Ruby pointed at the hall. When I looked, the figure was gone but I heard the voice.

'Follow me.'

I hopped out of my chair and followed the figure.

'Follow me.' The figure phased through the bathroom door, and it's hand motioned to follow.

I walked inside and I saw what it was, a hypno.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I am here to tell you the truth." Hypno began to move his arms.

"Truth?" I asked.

"The man you call 'big brother' is a liar and a bad guy. He took you from your home when you were a child." Hypno said.

"What?"

In Manaphy's pokeball

"Don't listen! It's a trap!" Manaphy shouted, but to no avail.

Outside view

As Rin and hypno "spoke," Rin's eyes changed from gray to slightly darker gray.

Back to Rin's view

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Escape! Go to the Kaito hotel and go to room 409." Hypno said.

Rin looked around and saw an open window.

"Go." Hypno said.

Outside

"Hey, Rin's been gone for a while now." Misty said.

"I'll go check." Ruby dashed off.

"So wait how did you two meet?" Serena asked.

"Well we-" Weiss began.

"SHES NOT HERE!" Ruby shouted.

"What?!" Ash ran to the bathroom. Ruby opened the door and the roo was empty.

"Where is she?" Ash asked.

Rin's location

She ran and ran and ran.

"RIN?!" She heard multiple shouts.

'I have to get away. Have to get away.' Rin thought to herself.

She ran until she got to her destination, she ran through the doors, into the elevator, and up to the fourth floor. She ran to the door with the right number on it, and knocked.

"Oh thank goodness you are okay." A man with green hair said.

"I was so scared." Rin hugged the man.

"It's okay, those people won't hurt you again." A woman with a red bandana said.

**Now that school is over, I am at anime for anyone in the area.**


	19. Return of the truth

It was the next day, everyone was in the suite, except Ash. "Where could she have gone?" Professor Juniper asked. "She could have been taken." Serena said. "She would've screamed. Remember when we first met her?" Hilda asked. "True, but they may have drugged her." Misty said. "This doesn't make any sense." Dawn said sadly. Elsewhere Rin woke up from her bed. She had her clothes on from the night before but she didn't care. She was happy to get away from her "kidnappers." She walked outside and saw the two people were up. "Good morning, Rin." They smiled. "Good morning, uh…" "Oh we forgot to tell you. My name is May and this is my boyfriend, Drew." "Hi May, hi Drew." Rin smiled. "We should go shopping to get new clothes for you," May picked Rin up, "we don't want you to wear the same thing everyday, you'll get all smelly." "Eeew." Rin laughed. Location skip: the mall "Hello, my name is Nora. And welcome to Nora's clothing!" A girl said energetically. "Hi, we need some new clothes for her." Drew said. "I would be happy to!" Nora smiled. Elsewhere Ash was looking everywhere he could think she might be. He can't use aura, the city will turn blue in his eyes. Back to the store A girl in a grey sweater, a pair of black jeans, and orangish red hair was walking by the store when she looked in and saw the two and Rin. 'Isn't that…' She took out her phone and she turned the camera on. She zoomed in and took a photo of Rin. She then made a call. *bzzz* *bzzz* 'Hey, Penny.' Ruby's voice said. "Ruby, that girl you said went missing. I think I found her." 'What?! Where?!' "She's at Nora's store, with two people. I'm sending a photo to be sure." Penny left the phone, accessed the photos and sent the photo. '…I have to go. *beeeeeeeep*' In Ruby's hotel "What is it?" Weiss asked. "Look." Ruby showed Weiss the phone. "Uh oh." Weiss said. In the suite *ring* *ring* "Hey, Ru- what? A-Are you sure? …okay." Hatsune hung up. "What?" Serena asked. "…Ruby's friend found Rin…" "You don't mean she's…" Dawn asked nervously. "No…" Elsewhere 4 hours later Drew, May, Max, Rin, and Brock were eating at a restaurant when they heard someone they did not want to hear. "Rin?!" Ruby shouted. "Oh no." Max said quietly. Rin and Weiss ran up to the group and sure enough, there was Rin. "Rin, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "I'm with my saviors." Rin snapped. "Saviors?" Weiss asked. "They saved me from my kidnapper." Rin said. "You mean your big brother?" Ruby asked. "He kidnapped me and told me to call him that." "What?!" Weiss flipped out. However Ruby wasn't so easily tricked. She looked at Rin closely and saw Rin's eyes, darker than they used to be. "YOU!" A loud voice shouted. Everyone looked and saw Ash, red aura emanating from his body. "The meanie!" Rin shouted. "What have you done to her?" Ash shouted. "Saved her from you. Now protecting her from you." May stood up, in front of Rin. "Saving her? From what? I have been taking care of her for the last 6 years." Ash said. 'Master!' Lucario shouted. 'What?!' Ash said. 'Her aura is… different. Very similar, but different.' Ash looked at Rin, her eyes were darker. What caught his attention was Rin's pokeball. 'Lucario, get Manaphy. He'll let us know what happened.' A sudden black and blue (or white and gold) blur flashed by the traitors. They saw that without a second going by, Lucario was next to Ash, holding a pokeball. "Thank you Lucario. Manaphy, come out." Ash said. "Manaphy?" May asked. "Phy!" Manaphy cheered as he arrived. "Manaphy tell Lucario what happened." "Phy! Phy! Manaphy!" Manaphy said. 'Rin was in the restaurant two days ago, a figure told her to follow. She went into the bathroom and saw it was a hypno. It hypnotized her into believing that you kidnapped her and it told her to run to them.' Lucario said. "You hypnotized her?!" Ash yelled. Meanwhile 'Hypnosis? I have an idea.' Ruby said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lava cookie. She shot around, placed it on Rin's plate, and got back within seconds. Rin looked and saw the cookie and began to eat it. "Okay, let's settle it to a choice. Rin, come here, please." May said. Rin went around her and looked at her, finishing the cookie. "Yeah?" "You are going to stand in the center of us. And who ever you want to go with… walk to them." May said. "Okay." Rin ran to the center. As she ran, her eyes became their normal color. "Three…two…one… go." Rin looked in both directions. "Come on Rin." May and Drew smiled. Rin looked at them and began to walk toward them. "Rin?" Ash asked. He felt his heart begin to shatter. She almost walked into their arms, but stopped. "Meanies." Rin said. Everyone was shocked, except Ruby. Rin turned to look at Ash. "Big brother!" She smiled as she ran towards him. Ash smiled as he opened his arms, tears of joy shedding, and embraced his sister. "I'm sorry I left, big brother." "It wasn't your fault." Ash glared at May and the others. "We're glad you're back." Weiss smiled. Ash picked Rin up and put her on his back. Ruby picked Manaphy up and put him in Rin's arms. "You are all pathetic, using a six year old girl to take advantage of me." Ash said. "…" they had nothing to say. "Don't even try to ask for forgiveness after what Brock said and what you did to Rin." Ash said as he left, Ruby and Weiss behind him. Timeskip: 4 hours later Everyone was in the suite, celebrating that they found Rin. "So they hypnotized her to get at you?" Professor Juniper asked. "Yes." Ash said as he saw Rin was playing with Manaphy and Ruby. "That's a real dick move." Gary said as he was typing into the computer. "I'll have a talk with their professors about this." Professor Juniper said. "I didn't think that they would go so low to do something like that." Misty said. "May's had been different ever since she she started dating Drew, but this isn't a good excuse." Dawn said. "Hey Gary, what are you looking at?" Hatsune asked. "It's the last project that gramps and I worked on before coming here. A month after Ash left, this plant showed up. Like a fat carrot, purplish blue, glowing." Ash became curious. He remembers a plant like that. "Let me see." "Sure." Gary gave him the computer. Ash began to smile as he saw the photo. "I know this plant. It was when I was traveling with May and the others. It's a memory flower. It grows when an important event happened." "You don't think…" Misty said. "I'll be right back." Ash said. Location skip: Oak ranch Ash appeared in the back of the ranch with Gardevoir. "Stay here." Ash said. Gardevoir nodded and began to meditate. Ash walked to the glowing object and kneeled. He put his hand out and formed a small amount of aura above the flower. It opened and showed him the memory that has been in his head. Location skip: the suite Ash came back, holding the flower. "Is it the flower." "Not just a flower… the truth." Ash showed them the memory and they all smiled. "We knew that you were innocent." Misty smiled. "Wow, that Drew guy is quite a jerk." Ruby said. "Yeah." Yang nodded. "Ash, what will you do now?" Hatsune asked. "I will give them the truth." Ash said. Ash then teleported again. Location skip: Kaito hotel Everyone was eating dinner, when Ash appeared. "Wha-?!" They all shouted. "I am here to show you something." Ash said. "And what would that be?" Brock asked. Professor Oak saw the plant and got angry. "You vandal, that flower was on my property." Professor Oak said. "Gary said I can get it, and I know what it does." "And what would that be?" Drew smirked. "Show you all the truth of what happened that day." Ash lifted the plant and activated it. Flashback Everyone was there. They saw as a younger Drew and Ash walked into the lab. 'I know that you like her, so I'm going to ask that you stay away from May.' Drew said. 'What?' Ash asked. 'Stay away from May, she's my girlfriend now.' Drew said. They saw as Drew knock out Ash and smirk. 'Now the second part.' Drew said. He punched himself in the gut multiple times and then gave himself a black eye and a bloody nose. 'This will trick them.' Drew said as he ran out. The memory ended and everyone was in shock, except Drew, who was nervous, and Ash, who had no reaction. "Ash…" Iris said. "Don't even try." Ash said. "W-We didn't know." Brock said. "No, you didn't. But you still turned on me in a blink of an eye." Ash said. "Ash…" May said. "No, I only came here to show you the unforgivable mistake you made." Ash said. Then, he teleported. Back to the suite Ash arrived and sighed. "Did they see?" Hilda asked. Ash nodded. "That must have been hard." Leaf said. "It was," Ash said, "but at the same time, I am glad that they did that." "What? Why?" Hatsune asked. "Because if I didn't run away. I wouldn't have met her." Ash looked at Rin who was giggling as Manaphy shot a small water gun at Rin. "That's true." Dawn smiled. "What is the plan?" "The next few rounds are the semi finals. All six pokemon, your first fight is in three days against our friend Jaune arc." Blake said. "Okay." Ash said. "Until then, let's celebrate!" Yang shouted as she pulled out a crate of beers. Everyone sweatdropped. "Is she always like this?" Serena whispered to Blake. "Only when she's in a very good mood." Blake whispered back. This will be a tournament to remember. 


	20. Party of the Past

"Until then, let's celebrate!" Yang shouted as she pulled out a crate of beers.

"Where did thos-?" Hilda asked.

"Don't ask." Hatsune whispered.

Yang passed them around.

"Can I have one?" Rin asked.

"No." Ash answered immediately.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Beeecause this stuff is not as good as this." Ash walked to the fridge and pulled out a glass of water.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yes, this stuff is like dirt compared to water." Ash said.

"Okay. Thank you big brother." Rin took the water and began to drink it.

"Good save." Blake whispered.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Everyone was socializing with each other.

"So Gary, you and Ash were old rivals?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, even before we were trainers."

"What got us to hate each other?" Ash asked.

"The fact that we argued over an old pokeball." Gary smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah." Ash laughed.

"But after seeing Ash and his pokemon after six years of training, he's way outta my league." Gary said.

"We were on the island when it began to shake quite harshly. We thought it was gonna split, when Rin just smiled, saying big brother's just sparring." Misty said.

"You spar with the pokemon?!" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it forms a bond of determination. If you show your pokemon you will push past your limits, they will too." Ash said.

"But your 'bonding' must be extremely permanent. I walk up to see how's he's doing, I see Lucario punch him into a side of the mountain."

"Wow." Blake said.

"That's not all, I then see a blur shoot out of the mountain and Lucario is trying to dodge punches that I can't see." Gary said.

"Yeah, that was a full power day." Ash scratched the back of his neck.

"Full power day?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, I have it as a schedule. For three days, I train. One day, it's 25% of their max power. Day two, it's 50% of their max. And on the third day, 100% power, the rest of the time they do basic exercises." Ash said.

"I didn't know that." Hilda said.

"Me neither." Leaf said.

"It's very efficient. They push their limits slowly, and every push makes a new level." Blake said.

"So Ruby, how old are you?" Gary asked.

Weiss glared daggers at Gary.

"15." Ruby said.

"And Weiss, how old are you?"

"17."

"How did you two meet?" Gary asked.

"Well, I was really good in my current year at beacon that principle Ozpin moved me two years ahead."

"We met and at first I thought that she was just a hyper girl who was annoying, but then when we got to know each other more, I felt something for her."

"I was able to knock down her ice castle." Ruby giggled.

Weiss blushed.

"Awww." Everyone teased.

"Weiss, how did you get that scar?" Serena asked.

Weiss paled and touched it.

"H-Her father was… less than happy to discover our relationship." Ruby said.

Flashback: 4 years ago

Ruby and Weiss were in a car heading to Weiss' house.

"I'm nervous." Weiss said.

"Don't be, I'm sure that they'll understand." Ruby said.

"I don't know, my father is highly strict about my relationships." Weiss said.

"It'll be fine."

"But what if he doesn't allow it? What if I have to leave you? What if-" Ruby interrupted her by kissing her on the lips.

"It'll be fine." Ruby said.

"Okay… thank you, Ruby." Weiss smiled.

"*Boop*" Ruby poked Weiss' nose.

"Ruby Rose… did you just boop me?" Weiss blinked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Ruby smirked.

"*Boop*" Weiss poked her nose.

"Ms. Schnee, we're here." The driver said.

"Thank you." Weiss said as they got out.

The Schnee manor. Looks like an identical White House.

"Hello ms. Schnee and ms. Rose, how are you?" A butler asked.

"Good, Reginald." Weiss said.

"Your father says that dinner will be at 4:00 this evening, and that your friend may join if she wishes." He said.

"Thank you, Reginald." Weiss said as she and Ruby went to Weiss' room.

Later that evening

"Does this look okay? You said something fancy, but I don't know." Ruby said. Her dress was the same one she wore to their school dance.

"It looks beautiful on you." Weiss kissed her.

"Well, now or never." Ruby said.

"I wish it was never." Weiss said.

Ruby laughed, and the two headed to dinner.

At the table

"So you must be Ruby." Weiss' father said. He looks like takana from black butler when he isn't the small form.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you."

"Well, eat." He said.

As they ate, Ruby poked Weiss' leg and nodded.

"Father, I have something to say."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I am dating someone."

He stopped eating.

"I told you no dating without my approval, who is he?"

"'She's' right here." Weiss pointed at Ruby.

He glared at Ruby.

"You're dating a female?!" He shouted.

"Y-Yes, sir." Weiss said.

"No, no, you're not dating her. She is leaving and you are not going back to beacon." He said.

"What?!" Weiss shouted.

"Go pack your things, ms. Rose."

"I love her, father." Weiss said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I-"

*SLAP*

Weiss fell out of her chair, holding her left eye, blood dripping.

"Dating her is a sin and I will not raise a daughter who sins."

"Weiss!" Ruby ran to her and held her, "What's wrong with you?!" She shouted at Weiss' father.

"And you… deceiving my daughter. Making her sin. You will receive a far worse punishment." He clenched his fists.

He almost punched her when he was knocked out by…

"Beo?" Ruby asked, seeing her and Weiss' pokemon.

"Ruby, we're leaving." Weiss groaned.

"Beo, take us to my house." Ruby helped Weiss up.

Beo nodded and sprinted through a window and escaped.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry." Ruby said as she looked carefully at Weiss' eye.

"Did he touch you?"

"No, but your eye…"

"I don't care as long as your okay." Weiss hugged Ruby.

The two arrived at Ruby's house. Ruby and Yang fixed her up, but had a scar as a result.

Present

"I haven't spoken to that… jerk for 4 years now, and I don't intend on ending that streak." Weiss said as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm so sorry." Hilda said.

"There's nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong. And as long as I'm with the one I love, I can never be angry." Weiss and Ruby hugged each other.

"Aww." Misty and Dawn smiled.

"That's so sweet and sad." Leaf placed a hand on her chest.

"I am very sorry for what happened." Ash said.

"But anyways, Rin. I have a question for you." Ruby asked. At this moment, Ash was drinking his beer.

"Yes?"

"How did you and Manaphy meet?"

*break*

They saw Ash's hand had broken glass and shards were on the floor.

Hilda and Leaf grabbed Ruby's arm and shook their heads.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Manaphy saved me." Rin said.

"Saved you?"

"Hilda and I took Rin to the ocean to play while Ash was training. Suddenly an earthquake hit and knocked Rin back as the tide was going out. She didn't know how to swim yet, and she went under… Manaphy rescued her just in time and brought her home safely." Hilda said.

"Wow… I can't even imagine what that must feel like for you, Ash." Blake said.

"That reminds me of when Ruby tried to capture a death stalker. She was running away from it, I was trying to get to her, then this huge Nevermore appeared from the trees-"

"Death stalker? Nevermore?" Dawn and Hilda asked.

"A death stalker is like a giant scorpion. And a Nevermore is like a giant raven." Hatsune said.

"The Nevermore launched a cascade of its feathers, and Ruby's hood got caught. The Death stalker caught up and readied its stinger. Just inches before it hit, a certain someone… *nudge* *nudge* saved her." Yang nudged Weiss, who blushed.

"Well, as long as Rin returned unharmed, I'm happy." Ash smiled.

Rin ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'll drink to that." Yang said.

"You'll drink to anything." Blake said.

"That sums me up." Yang drank.

The rest of the night was pretty basic. Rin fell asleep, so Ash took her to bed, Yang and Hilda got drunk from a drinking contest and passed out on the floor, Ruby and Weiss fell asleep on the couch, Gary passed out in a chair, Leaf, Misty, and Dawn fell asleep in a room, Hatsune, Blake, and Serena fell asleep in another.

The next day

Ash got up and saw that Rin was gone. He panicked and walked outside as fast as he could. He walked out to see that Blake, Serena, and Rin were making some food.

'Oh thank god.' Ash said to himself.

He looked around: Weiss and Ruby were still asleep, Yang and Hilda were groaning at the table, holding cups of water with bubbles in them. Everyone else was still asleep.

'No partying for a while.' Ash thought to himself.


	21. Chapter 21: sad choice chapter

**So I have a question. Look up the video "my top 5 saddest vocaloid songs" and go to song 4, do the characters remind you of Lie Ren and Nora from RWBY? That's who I see.**

**So this chapter is in my opinion incredibly sad. But this is a choice chapter if you guys say you want it to be different by Friday I change it, if not it stays the same.**

"This round is between Barry Harrison from Petalburg city and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Release your pokemon."

In the stands

Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Hatsune, Rin, and Serena were watching. The others were getting over their hangovers.

"So Ash showed them the truth. How did they react?" Hatsune asked.

Elsewhere/flashback: May's hotel room, that night

After Ash left, May looked at Drew.

"Drew?" She asked.

"May…" Drew reached his hand out to her.

"…Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" She shouted.

"Oh god Ash… what have we done?" Brock asked.

"May…"

"Out. Now! We're through." May glared, pointing at the door.

Drew looked at everyone, who glared back, and left.

Present

*BOOM*

"Cacturne is unable to battle. Trainer, release your next pokemon."

Elsewhere

'Go Garchomp.'

Drew watched the battle from a bar. He was a wreck: a thousand bags under his eyes, messed up clothes, dirty hair, and a look of evil.

'You took something precious from me, so I'll take something precious from you.' He thought to himself as he walked to a certain store.

"Welcome to Tuckson's gun store, home to every legal gun under the sun." A man said.

In the arena

"Uh… Gastly, go!"

"Gardevoir, use magic leaf."

'Master, I sense something. I can't figure it out, but something is about to happen.'

'I sense it too. Be on your guard.'

In the stands

"Look how good big brother's doing." Rin pointed.

"It's incredible." Weiss said.

Ruby was watching as something was on her mind.

'I have a bad feeling about today.'

After the match, the girls went to the Pokecenter to meet Ash. Currently they were waiting in the lobby when the door opened.

"You…" they heard.

Ruby turned to see Drew pointing a gun.

"He's got a gun!" Hatsune shouted.

"Yes, and since your boyfriend took something precious from me, I will return the favor!" He aimed at Hatsune but quickly turned and…

*BAM!*

Ash was in the lockeroom when he felt something was wrong.

"Gardevoir, the Pokecenter. Quick!" Ash said.

He appeared and saw… his hell. In front of him was Drew, crazy and pushed to the floor by Blake, Ruby and Weiss crying, and Hatsune crouched over something. He walked over and… what he saw made him wish he was in a nightmare. Hatsune saw him and cried even more.

Red. Red all over her shirt. Her slow breath.

"Rin? Rin?!" Ash cried.

"Luka, get a gurney!" Hatsune shouted.

"Big… brother…" Rin then shut her eyes.

"Rin?! RIN?!" Ash shouted.

**;_; so here's what happens, I want reviews saying if I should delete this chapter and make a better one, or keep it the same. Hence the choice chapter**


	22. Chapter 22: a nightmare come true

So I have a question. Look up the video "my top 5 saddest vocaloid songs" and go to song 4, do the characters remind you of Lie Ren and Nora from RWBY? That's who I see.

Man. A lot of people were on the change it or keep it and let her live, so I guess that will be so.

Ash was watching as they tried to keep her alive. He saw the life life as it was beating slowly. He saw her body was not making any movements.

*beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

"NO! NO! Come on Rin, don't do this to me again." Ash ran through the ER doors and clutched Rin close.

Everyone walked in and began to cry.

Later that day (listen to this song, wings in the RWBY soundtrack)

One life,

Is not a long time,

When you're waiting,

For a small sign.

Patience,

Is hard to find.

Shadows,

Seem to fill your life.

Don't be disappointed,

Don't let your heart break.

Don't spend another minute,

In this way.

It's okay.

Dry your eyes now, baby;

Broken wings won't hold you down.

You'll take flight soon, baby.

You'll be lifted up,

And you'll be there

Twelve hours,

Is a long night.

When you're searching,

With no hope in sight.

Aimless,

On the inside;

And the damage,

Makes you want to hide.

I know that it seems pointless,

I know that it feels fake.

I know you can't stand the thought of,

Being stray,

One more day.

Dry your eyes now, baby;

Broken wings won't hold you down.

You'll take flight soon, baby.

You'll be lifted up,

And you'll be there.

This song played in Ash's head as he looked at Rin's lifeless body in the coffin. Everyone was there except Drew and the others.

"Rin… she may not have been my biological sister, but when I rescued her from the cold, I made a promise to her. I promised to take care of her… and I failed…" Ash began to cry. "She was the sweetest girl on the planet, always smiled, never angry, and was a light in this dark world."

"Ash…" he heard.

He looked in the coffin and saw Rin looking at him.

"Why didn't you protect me? Why did you let me die?"

In the real world

Ash woke up from his bed, sweating bullets. He quickly looked to Rin's bed and saw that she wasn't there…

'No no no.' Ash thought to himself as he walked out.

As he walked to the main room, he heard laughing.

"No Rin that comes in later, right now you crack the eggs." Ash heard Blake's voice.

"Okay." Her voice.

Ash walked out and saw the two were cooking.

"Good morning." Blake smiled.

"Big brother!" Rin ran up and hugged him.

"So what are you guys making?"

"An omel… uh…"

"Hehe an omelette." Blake smiled.

"Yeah." Rin smiled.

Ash hugged Rin tightly.

"So today you have a match with a guy named Barry Harrison."

Ash's eyes widened.

'Was that just a dream or the future?'

"Before we went to bed, Weiss, Ruby, and Hatsune said that they might come with."

Ash then thought of something.

"Rin would you like to join me for the fight?"

"But Blake said that she would take me for ice cream after the fight."

"Oh… ok." Ash said.

'Shit.' He said to himself, he looked at Rin and thought for a second.

'I will do anything to protect her.'

Timeskip: after the match (the match was already put in the previous chapter)

Ash got onto the field and up to Gardevoir.

"Pokecenter, quick." Ash said.

Location skip: Pokecenter

"Where is big brother?" Rin asked.

The door opened and Drew walked in.

"You. Stupid. Girl." She saw the man that kidnapped her and he was holding a gun.

"HE GOT A GUN!" Someone shouted.

"Your big brother took EVERYTHING I hold dear away. So… I'll return the favor."

*voosh*

*BAM*

It all happened so fast, but Rin saw it as if it was in slow motion.

The man shot the gun and the bullet headed right for her. But then big brother appeared and was hit in the stomach.

'Lucario… get him.'

Lucario popped out of his pokeball and pinned Drew to the ground.

"ASH!" They shouted.

"Big brother!" Rin cried.

Ash hit the ground and was feeling tired.

"Luka, get the gurney!" Hatsune shouted.

"Rin… are you… okay?"

Rin nodded as she continued to cry.

"Get him on!" He heard Luka shout.

"His heart rate is slowing give him an oxygen mask." Nurse joy shouted.

"Ash, you're gonna be okay." Hatsune cried.

Ash shut his eyes.

"Go! Go! Go!" Luka shouted, pushing him into the ER.

"Please save him." Ruby said.

Luka nodded as she shut the door.

Rin cried into Hatsune's arms while Ruby and Blake tried to comfort her. Weiss on the other hand, was focused on… other things.

*thud*

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Weiss smushed Drew's face into the door.

*weewoo weewoo*

"I am Officer Jenny, and you are under arrest for possible murder." Officer Jenny handcuffed Drew and dragged him away.

Weiss sighed, and looked in the ER. Ash was breathing slowly, his chest covered in blood, and the nurses working as hard as they can.

She took out her phone and dialed a number.

Location skip: the suite

"Now that is the last time… that I am challenging you to a drinking game." Hilda laughed.

"Same…" Yang groaned as she took some medicine to get over the hangover.

"I wonder when Ash is coming back." Dawn said.

"The match did end a while ago, he usually just comes back." Leaf said.

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" Yang asked.

As she listened she looked at everyone.

"What? What is it?" Gary asked.

Yang's eyes widened and got glassy. She then dropped the phone.

"What's wrong Yang?" Serena asked.

"It's Ash…"


	23. Chapter 23: recovery

Professor Juniper was watching the news when she saw a breaking news report.

'Earlier today, famous grand festival champion, Drew Shinji was arrested for possible murder! We have the video surveillance.'

The news showed Rin and the others walking into the Pokecenter, drew appearing and aiming a gun at Rin. Ash appeared and was shot, Lucario appearing and incapacitating Drew.

"Oh my god." Professor Juniper gasped.

'Ash Ketchum is currently in the ER and the chances of his survival are around 69%-'

In the hospital

Rin was crying in Ruby's and Hatsune's arms while Weiss and Blake were thinking.

The door opened and everyone appeared.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"The news explained it all." Ruby said.

"Rin… how are you doing?"

"B-Big brother is hurt because of me…"

"What do you mean?"

"That man aimed the gun at me and big brother got I front of me…"

"Rin, it was not your fault. It was that man's fault for having the gun. He was challenged."

"Everyone…" Luka walked out, her doctor's uniform covered in blood.

"What happened?"

"The bullet hit his stomach, but we were able to get it out and stitch it up. He is lucky to be alive."

Hatsune walked up and hugged her.

"Thank you." She said.

"He's resting right now, you can see him tomorrow." Luka chuckled and patted Hatsune on the back.

"Big brother'so okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but he's very tired. He is asleep right now, but you can see him tomorrow." Nurse joy said as she walked out.

Rin nodded and lowered her head.

"Come on, we should go." Dawn said.

"Yeah…" Gary said.

"No!" Rin shouted. Before they could say a word, Rin ran past them and into the ER. She ran until she found Ash. He was unconscious with an IV in his arm, and his stomach was bare with bloody stitches in it.

"Big brother…?" Rin asked.

"Little girl, he needs to rest."

"Please, let me stay with him!" She begged.

"Miss-"

"Please! Big brother has taken care of me ever since I was a baby. He's always been there for me. I want to be there for him…" Rin held Ash's arm and cried.

Luka was gonna say something when Hatsune grabbed her shoulder and looked at her.

"Please?" Rin asked.

Luka looked at her and then at Hatsune.

"Let her." Nurse joy walked in.

"Are you sure, mom?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Nurse joy smiled as she pulled a separate bed for Rin, "Here you go, sweety."

Rin nodded and got onto the bed and held Ash's hand.

"I think that we should leave them for the evening." Nurse joy smiled.

"Yeah." Weiss smiled.

Everyone walked out of the room and Luka turned off the lights.

"Don't worry big brother, I won't leave." Rin said before falling asleep.

In the dreamland

Rin was in a field.

'Where am I?'

She looked around and saw Ash, smiling at her.

"Big brother… you're okay!" Rin began to run towards him.

He looked at her and his face went from happy to nervous.

"Big brother?"

His stomach began to turn red and he fell to the ground.

"Big brother!" Rin ran to him and his eyes were lifeless.

"He's dead… because of you." She turned and saw the man who shot him and took her before.

"No…"

"You only hold him back." He laughed.

"NO!"

In the real world

Rin woke up, panting. She looked and saw that Ash was still unconscious. Seeing him made her smile and fall back asleep. When she was asleep, Ash opened his eyes and placed his hand above her forehead.

'Have good dreams.' Ash said to himself as he activated his aura. After his transfer was done, he lied back down.

"I will always be with you." Ash said as he fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24: evening of the past

The next day, Rin woke up to see Ash was missing.

"Wha-" Rin looked around the room and saw that Ash was looking out the window, holding his stomach.

"Big brother?" Rin asked.

"Oh you're up, how are you, Rin?" Ash smiled.

Rin began to sniff and try to hold back her tears, but failed horribly and ran at him.

"Oh hey, I'm right here. Everything is fine." Ash smiled as he messed with Rin's hair.

"Big brother, I was so worried!" Rin cried.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Rin said.

"Well as long as you're fine, then I'm fine, no matter the circumstances." Ash smiled.

Rin looked at him and cheered up.

"Now then, how about we go see everyone?" Ash asked.

Rin nodded and ran to the door.

Ash took one step before falling.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Rin asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah, my legs are a little weak, I guess." Ash laughed.

"Here." Rin helped him up and put an arm around Ash.

"Thank you, Rin." Ash said.

Outside

Everyone was sleeping in the lobby except Gary who was on his computer. He looked up when the doors opened and woke everyone up.

"It's him!" He shouted.

Everyone was up in seconds.

"ASH!" They all shouted.

Ash was about to be tackled when he rose his hand.

"I would like to use my legs when I heal, thank you." Ash chuckled.

They all smiled and gave him a hug.

"We missed you!" Ash's girlfriends said.

"You are one tough bas-" Blake nudged Yang, "guy."

"I try." Ash shrugged.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Come on, you must be tired." Gary chuckled as he helped Rin out.

Hatsune whispered something in Ruby's ear and she blushed, nodding.

"Hey, Rin. How about we go get some ice cream?"

"But-"

"I'll be fine, Rin. Go have some ice cream." Ash smiled.

"Okay." Rin ran over to team RWBY.

Later at the room

"Okay, here we go. Now I have to go work on some research with professor Juniper, text if you need anything." Gary waved as he left Ash's room, shutting the door.

Ash sighed as he lied back on his bed.

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's us." Misty said.

"We want to talked." Hatsune said.

"Okay." Ash said.

They opened the doors, and if Ash didn't lose a lot of blood from the gunshot, it would've been from right now. All of Ash's girlfriends, Dawn, Leaf, Hilda, Misty, Serena, and Hatsune, were in their underwear.

"We want to make you relax, you've been through a lot." Misty said seductively.

Hatsune shut the door and locked it.

Elsewhere

Rin and team RWBY were at Neo's ice cream store. Ruby had cookie dough, Weiss had plain vanilla, Blake had Cookies and cream, Yang had a lemon sorbet, and Rin had strawberry.

"So Rin what do you want to do after this?" Blake asked.

"I want to make sure big brother is okay." Rin said.

"Oh I think he's fine." Ruby said, slightly blushing.

"How about a movie?" Yang asked.

"Okay." Rin said.

"What movie would you like to see?" Blake asked.

"What about that movie that everyone based Weiss off of?" Yang teased.

"Hey!" Weiss said.

"What movie?" Rin asked.

"Frozen."

"What's frozen?" Rin asked.

"Oh now we have to take you to see that."

Timeskip: 2 hours later

"That was so cool!" Rin cheered.

"I love that movie!" Ruby jumped.

Yang was texting with Hatsune.

'Rin can come back.'

'Oh don't tell me you…'

'Not just me… :)'

'Oh you're so dirty, we'll be back soon.'

"Rin, I think that it's time to go home." Yang said.

"It IS getting late." Blake said.

Location skip: the suite

*knock* *knock*

Hatsune opened the door and Rin ran in.

"Where's big brother?"

"He's asleep, and I think it's time you go to sleep as well." Hatsune said.

"Aww."

"There's still tomorrow. After yesterday, the tournament is on hold for a few days so that Ash can recover."

"Okay."

"I'll go read you a story, Rin." Dawn said.

"Okay." Rin said as she headed to bed.

When she was out of the room, Hatsune looked at the two couples.

"So how did it go?"

"It was… it can't be described in words, also this fanfic is rated T, and since the author doesn't want to be flagged or somehow sued for false labeling, we're not going to say anything more than that." Hatsune smiled.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Yang said.

"Yang are you jealous?" Hatsune smirked, Yang's eyes widened.

Blake glared at Yang.

"No, of course not. Blake you know that I'm not, right?" Yang asked nervously.

"I don't know…" Blake teased.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Good night."

" 'night." Blake waved as she walked away, Yang close behind her.

The next day

Ash woke up, feeling as though he was in heaven. He looked to his right and saw that Serena and Leaf were asleep, and on his left Misty, and Hilda were asleep.

Ash quietly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Hatsune and Dawn were cooking breakfast for everyone and Gary was asleep in the couch.

"Good morning, Ash." Dawn and Hatsune smiled.

"Good morning, you two." Ash kissed both of them.

"Rin is asleep in her room." Hatsune said.

"Okay, thanks." Ash said as he sat at the table.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to go back into the tournament. I feel re- ready." Ash winced as he got up.

Hatsune walked up and pushed him down, shaking her finger.

"Uh uh, you're still too weak to get up. You're going to rest for today and possibly tomorrow. And in three days, we'll decide." Hatsune said.

Dawn and Ash sweatdropped.

"Okay." Ash said.

Hatsune smiled as she twirled a fork and went back to cooking.

'Master!' Ash heard Lucario as he and pikachu ran in.

"Hey you two." Ash smiled.

The two ran up to him, pikachu hopping into his arms, and Lucario speaking to him.

'Master, are you okay?' Lucario asked.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Ash said.

'Your aura… its weak.'

'I will strengthen it by meditating and healing. Can you go do morning exercises.'

'At once, master.' Lucario nodded and left.

'Ash?' Pikachu asked.

'You need to train as well, it's been a long month.' Ash smiled.

'Okay.' Pikachu hopped off and followed Lucario.

Ash got up and walked toward Rin's room.

He looked inside and saw Rin was sleeping. Beautifly was asleep on her head, Manaphy was wrapped in her arms. But what caught his eye was what was in her hand. A doll.

Flashback

On the island, a year old Rin was being held by Lucario as the two walked around the beach. At this time, Rin was barely able to speak.

"Ahh!" Rin pointed upward.

Lucario looked up and saw Ash coming in on Charizard.

"Hey!" Ash waved.

"Haha." Rin clapped.

Ash landed and patted Charizard on the back.

"Hey, Rin." Ash smiled as he walked towards her.

Rin stretched her arms towards Ash and was picked up.

"Hey, I have a gift for you. It IS a special day." Ash said.

Rin tilted her head.

"It's your birthday!"

Rin clapped her hands.

Ash reached behind his back and pulled a doll out.

Rin grabbed it and looked at it. It was a girl with blonde hair and a red dress.

Rin played with the doll for a while, giggling. But after a few minutes, she looked at Ash and pointed at him.

"B…big…bru…ther." Rin said.

Ash gasped as he began to cry tears of joy.

"Yes, Rin. I'm big brother." Ash began to laugh.

Present

Ash shed a tear as he smiled at Rin.

"I am your big brother, and I will always protect you." Ash said as he stroked Rin's hair before walking out.

**As pewdiepie says, "aw that's adorable!" Cheers**


	25. Chapter 25: desicions

So the big question, should they be forgiven?

pros:

all work of drew

tricked everyone

cons:

Brock's speech about Ash's girlfriends

kidnapping Rin

them believing Drew's trick

I want a review on what you all think, I will decide tomorrow.

cheers


	26. Chapter 26: time heals everything

**Okay, here are the scores: 14.5 no and… ohhh 10.5 yes**

Hatsune was cooking when she heard multiple knocks on the door. She opened the door and was tackled by team RW of team RWBY.

"What happened?" They asked.

"Huh?" Dawn leaned in.

"Yang and Blake told us that you all did it at once. Wasn't he just shot?" Ruby asked.

Hatsune and Dawn glared at them.

"Too soon, dolt!" Weiss said.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said.

"It was amazing." Hatsune whispered.

The two blushed.

"Weiss. Blushing? Is someone jealous?" Dawn smirked.

Ruby glared at her.

"What? No, I love Ruby." Weiss looked at Ruby, "Ruby you know I love you and only you, right?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Weiss. I may need some convincing." Ruby smirked, making Weiss blush.

"Okay, talk about THAT elsewhere." Hatsune laughed.

"Well, if you guys need anything, you know where to find us." Ruby said.

"You bet." Hatsune gave a thumbs up.

"Actually, if you guys want, you can hang out here. We love having people over." Dawn said.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"I don't see why not." Hatsune shrugged.

Later that day

Ash was watching a movie with Rin and the others when a knock on the door attracted their attention.

"I got it!" Rin shouted.

She opened the door and screamed.

"Rin?" They all shouted.

It was the backstabbers.

"Hi… can we come in?" May asked.

"No, you'll trick me again! Go away!" Rin was about to slam the door, but was stopped.

"Rin, keep it open, I want to talk to them." They heard.

Rin glared at them before running towards the voice.

She then returned, carrying Ash.

"Ash?" May asked.

Ash stood up and thanked Rin.

"Rin, go watch the movie. Big brother needs to have a chat."

"O-Okay." Rin hesitated.

When she was out of sight, they began to talk.

"Why are you here?" Ash asked.

"We wanted to apologize for everything." Brock said.

"Oh really…" Ash lowered his head.

They were going to try and comfort him, but he snapped his head up at them.

"You think… that after EVERYTHING that you have done, that I will just accept an apology?!" Ash shouted.

"Ash…" Professor Oak said.

"No! For the last two months, I have had quite the adventure! My little sister was almost killed, you accused me of having sex with her! You basically called all of my girlfriends sluts, you kidnapped my sister and tried to convince her that I was her kidnapper, and… oh how could I forget? YOU'RE BOYFRIEND SHOT ME!" Ash yelled.

The traitors were shocked.

The door opened and Hatsune and Serena walked out.

"What about before this, when Drew accused him and you all believed him with a second thought." Serena frowned.

"The evidence was against him!" Cilan shouted.

"Fuck evidence, what about friendship, you all went on a journey with Ash and you should have realized that when suddenly he 'attacks' someone, that something was up." Hatsune said.

"We didn't know that Drew did that…" Max said.

"Yeah, the guy who's known to hate Ash, the man who has literally sacrificed himself for the lives of pokemon, ever since they met is the victim of Ash."

The traitors looked down.

"What's going on?" They heard inside.

When the person walked out, Brock turned white as snow.

"YOU!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red.

Brock hid behind everyone.

Everyone was arguing when Ash rose his hand.

"All of you turned your backs on me when I needed your support. From what I've heard, all you've done while I was gone was make fun of me and treat Drew like a saint. You insulted my family, partners, and friends. You kidnapped my little sister and told her that I was a kidnapper. Your 'saint' shot me, who was going to shoot my little sister. Now, tell me, after all of that, why should I just forget all of that and forgive you?" Ash asked.

"We aren't asking to be your best friends again. We're just asking for your forgiveness." May said.

"At least the kind of buddies who could go get a drink together." Brock said.

Ash shed a tear.

"Come on guys…" Cilan said.

When they left, Ash collapsed to the ground.

"Ash!" Hatsune and Serena shouted,

"I'm…fine." He said as they helped Ash up.

"Ash, we need to get you back inside. You're not going to the tournament tomorrow, I'll tell Professor Juniper you're still too weak to walk." Hatsune said.

Ash was gonna argue but saw Hatsune and Serena using a cute puppy eyes trick.

"Okay…"

'Maybe in time, we can be the kind of friends to get a drink together.' Ash though to himself as he shut the door.


	27. Chapter 27: the end

The day was a bit boring in Ash's opinion. His girlfriends refused to let him anywhere outside the hotel suite, so he was just hanging out. Rin was constantly near him so that she could take care of him. The girls just socialized while Gary was doing some research with professor Juniper. Over the two days, Ash has constantly been trying to walk farther than before. On the third day, he was actually walking perfectly. (No bible references there) As Ash was getting ready for his semifinal fight, Mosty walked in.

"Guys, I have some news." Misty said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Drew was the last person to fight Ash, and since this is the first annual world championships. That means…"

"I've… won." Ash said.

Everyone was cheering for Ash.

"I have an idea." Serena said.

Later that evening

Hilda, Leaf, Serena, Ruby and Hatsune cooked a feast for everyone. Everyone was there. There was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Professor Juniper, Hilda, Dawn, Misty, Serena, Hatsune, Leaf, and of course Rin. Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Dragonite, Garchomp, and Gardevoir were outside.

"Dinner's ready!" Serena shouted.

Everyone sat at the table or stood, at the very front of the table was Ash and Rin.

"You did-" Ash started.

"We wanted to." Serena hushed him.

When they sat down, Hatsune stood up.

"I would like to make a toast, to Ash. Ash, I have been one of your girlfriends for a few months, and I have to say it has been a dream come true. I love you and I always will. To Ash!"

"To Ash!" Everyone cheered.

Ash then stood up.

"I would like to make a toast to all of you. If it wasn't for you all, I would've probably stayed in hiding. And even before that, I probably would've become crazy thinking that I can't trust anyone after what happened that day. But in a way, I also thank those who betrayed me. Because if it wasn't for them," Ash picked up Rin, "I wouldn't have been able to save this little one." Rin smiled and hugged Ash's head.

"To family." Serena said.

"To family!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone began to eat and socialize. As they ate, Weiss noticed Ash was acting strange, he just stared at his food and ate silently, while everyone was laughing. He stood up and walked outside, her close behind.

Outside

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Why aren't you having fun? This is a night to celebrate."

"For what?"

"For becoming the world champion."

"I didn't win it fairly. I didn't prove that I deserve it."

"Yes you did, most trainers would've gone home after being stabbed or shot. But not you, you constantly got back up and fought. You've more than earned that title."

"But-"

"No buts, except getting yours back inside to celebrate your victory." Weiss said.

Ash sweatdropped. "O-Okay."

"Dinner's ready!" Serena shouted.

"Big brother, I saved you a spot!" Rin shouted.

Ash walked over and sat next to Rin.

"I would like to make a toast, to Ash. Ash, I have been one of your girlfriends for a few months, and I have to say it has been a dream come true. I love you and I always will. To Ash!" Hatsune said.

"To Ash!" Everyone cheered.

"Ash, we've been friends and rivals. We hated each other over an old pokeball, but you showed me the true way to care for pokemon. You are the best friend anyone can have. To friendship!" Gary said.

"To friendship!" Everyone cheered.

"For God sakes, can we get some food?!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

Ash smiled and said, "One more."

Ash then stood up.

"I would like to make a toast to all of you. If it wasn't for you all, I would've probably stayed in hiding. And even before that, I probably would've become crazy thinking that I can't trust anyone after what happened that day. But in a way, I also thank those who betrayed me. Because if it wasn't for them," Ash picked up Rin, "I wouldn't have been able to find and rescue my little sister." Rin smiled and hugged Ash's head.

"To family." Serena said.

"To family!" Everyone shouted.

"Thank you."

"We're your family, big brother. Always." Rin smiled.

Ash shed a tear and began to laugh.

The next day

The confetti cannons went off, the fireworks were shot into the air. The crowds were cheering.

"ASH! ASH! ASH!"

Ash, pikachu, and Lucario were walking up a flight of stairs and at the top was Charles Goodshow, holding a trophy.

When they reached the top, they bowed.

"Release your pokemon." Charles said.

Ash did as he was told and let Gardevoir, Charizard, Dragonite, and Garchomp out as well.

"This young man has been to hell and back. During his trip here he's been stabbed saving a young trainer, and shot saving his younger sister. He disappeared six years ago and has trained ever since, he has more than earned this trophy." Charles slipped in a piece of paper and winked at Ash.

"Now let us cheer for our first world champion, ASH KETCHUM!"

"ASH! ASH! ASH!"

Ash and Lucario picked up the trophy, pikachu standing on the top. Dragonite and Charizard began to fly in the air, roaring. Gardevoir and Garchomp shooting explosions into the air.

Everyone was cheering and clapping.

Pikachu picked up the piece of paper and looked at it.

To: Ash Ketchum

1,000,000,000 pokedallars

Signed: Charles Goodshow

Ash looked at Charles and he nodded, smiling.

He looked at the crowd and saw the smiles. Not a single frown was seen. Misty was waving a flag, Hatsune and Luka were waving, Gary was carrying Rin, who was cheering, Leaf, Serena, Dawn, and Hilda were clapping, Professor Juniper was smiling, Ruby and Weiss were kissing, and Yang and Blake were hugging, cheering for Ash.

"Ash, walk with me, and bring your Pokemon." Charles said.

Ash did so and followed him into a long corridor, his pokemon behind him.

"Well Ash, you've done it. After all these years, ever since the time that you carried the torch for the indigo plateau, I knew that you would do something like this."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ash, I have something to tell you. Life goes by in the blink of an eye, don't waste a second, because before you know it, you will be my age in what feels like tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

They reached a panel.

"Please place your pokemon here and stand in front of the camera." Charles said.

Ash did so and placed most of his Pokeballs. He, Lucario, and pikachu stood at the camera. He made a peace sign, pikachu stood on his shoulder, and Lucario had his arm around Ash and vice versa.

"Oh please," Charles chuckled, "you're the first world champion ever. Take all of your Pokemon for the photo."

Ash let them all out. The three were making the same pose, Gardevoir formed a small moonblast in her hands, Dragonite and Charizard were cracking knuckles, and Garchomp roared.

The photo was taken, and then the wall was changing. It formed into a marble 3D version of the picture.

"Congratulations, Ash." Charles shook Ash's hand.

"Thank you, sir." Ash said.

"Now go, I'm sure that they want to see you."

Ash nodded and walked outside.

Time skip: 10 years later

A girl with long raven black hair was on a Charizard flying over Hoenn. She landed on an island that had a big house. When she landed she heard the voices of multiple children. There was a girl who had long dark blue hair, a bluenette haired boy, a red headed girl, a girl with short blonde hair, a boy with brown hair, and a girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Hey, you guys. Where's your dad?"

"He's training. Auntie Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake are here." Lily, the dirty blonde haired girl said.

"Thank you, oh I almost forgot. I have a gift for you all." Rin reached into her pocket and pulled out six different mega stones.

"Woooooooow." They all said as they each took one.

"Now don't go near the water without supervision."

"Yes, auntie Rin." They said.

Rin walked up to the house, it was different from 10 years ago. It was two stories and about twenty feet wider.

She walked in and saw her relatives. Hatsune Ketchum, Misty Ketchum, Dawn Ketchum, Hilda Ketchum, Serena Ketchum, and Leaf Ketchum. Then family more than friends relatives, Ruby Schnee and Weiss Schnee, and Yang belladonna and Blake belladonna, with their children, Elsa Schnee and leone belladonna.

"Hey guys." Rin waved.

"Rin! You're back!" They all cheered.

"It's good to be back." Rin sighed.

"How was Jhoto?" Dawn asked.

"It was fun. James was extremely shy around pokemon, which was slightly annoying."

"That's Jaune's DNA in him." Ruby chuckled.

"But Jenny was really excited at everything there."

"And that's Nora's." Yang said.

(James: child of Jaune and Phyrra Arc, Jenny: Nora and Lie Ren's child)

"Ash is up in the arena training if you want to go see him." Misty said.

"Okay, I will. See you guys at dinner."

"See you." They waved.

Rin walked out the back door and headed up the path.

'It's been a long time since we've been here.' Manaphy said.

"That's because we've been traveling so much." Rin smiled.

She saw an explosion up ahead and smiled.

"Big brother still pushes the, to their limits, huh?"

'He likes that.'

She got to the top and saw Ash was sparring with Lucario while his other pokemon were training. Ash hasn't aged a bit, his hat was slightly worn out, but his body was all muscle.

"Still showing that air who's boss, Lucario?!" Rin shouted.

The two stopped sparring. Ash patted Lucario on the back.

"Go rest for a bit." Ash said.

Lucario nodded and began to meditate.

Ash walked up, smiling as he hugged his sister.

"It's been… far too long." Ash said as he sighed.

"What?"

"You… it's just… you've become such a beautiful young lady, I'm sure that your parents would be proud of you."

Flashback: 6 years ago

"Ash, I found something." Gary said as he stared at the computer.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"It's Rin… I've found her parents. They're here." Gary handed him the computer.

Ash looked at the description.

'Kirito and Asuna kazuto'

'Died November 17, 2025'

In Jhoto cemetery

Location skip: Jhoto

Ash and Rin were at the cemetery, walking. It was very misty at the time.

"Big brother, why are we here?"

"Rin, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"When I found you, you were in a box in a field. In it was a note that said that whoever found you, they ask to take care of you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rin asked.

They reached their destination.

"Rin… these are your parents." Ash pointed at the tombstone.

Rin walked up and touched it.

"Mom… dad?" Rin shed a tear.

"I'm so sorry, Rin." Ash said.

Rin turned and hugged Ash tightly.

"They're gone…" She cried.

"They may be gone, but they won't be forgotten. I bet they were really good people."

"Promise that you won't leave too." Rin said.

"Of course not." Ash said.

"Promise." Rin said.

"I promise." Ash said as he stroked her hair.

She stopped crying and nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Ash said.

As they were leaving, Ash felt a gust of wind hit him. He turned and saw two figures. One was a man who had black hair, a black sweatshirt, and jeans, the other was a woman who had long redish Orange hair, had a yellow sweater and a skirt.

'Thank you.' He said.

'Take care of her.' She said.

'Wait are you-?' Ash was starting to say but they turned around and began to walk into the distance. As they walked away, they turned into mist and disappeared.

'I will.' Ash nodded.

Present

"I bet they are. They might be gone, but they will never be forgotten." Rin smiled.

"So how are your pokemon?"

"They're great, Manaphy and Beautifly are happy with all of the new additions that we have." Rin smiled.

"Well, if you want, you can go rest until dinner." Ash said.

"Well now that you mention it… *yawn* I am quite tired." Rin yawned.

"Go sleep, I'm sure one of the kids will wake you dinner." Ash said.

"Let me guess, they've done that to you." Rin smirked.

"Don't remind me…" Ash groaned.

They had a laugh and went their separate ways.

Time skip: 5 hours later

"Auntie Rin, it's time to eat!" Ethan said.

(Children: Lily: Ash/Leaf, Ethan: Ash/Hilda, Laila: Ash/Dawn, Lizbeth: Ash/Serena, Velvet: Ash/Misty, and Ashley: Ash/Hatsune)

"Okay, I'm coming." Rin said as she got up.

Fast forward

They were eating at the table, talking.

"So Rin what's your next plan?" Misty asked.

"I hear that there is a tournament going on in Kalos. I was planning on going there and looking to catch some pokemon there." Rin said.

"Oh Kalos, there are so many pokemon there, and so many beautiful locations." Serena said.

"I can take some photos for you." Rin said.

"Oh thank you, Rin." Serena smiled.

"Can you get us a souvenir from there?" The kids asked.

"I'll try." Rin smiled.

"Yay!"

The next day

Everyone was outside at the beach. Rin had a backpack, a week's supply of food, and her pokemon.

"Now it's a week's trip there, so this should be enough food to get there." Hilda said.

"Thank you." Rin smiled as she hugged Hilda.

"Calem and Shauna said that you can stay with them any time." Serena said.

"I'll be sure to go there first." Rin said.

"Be sure to call as soon as you get there." Ash said.

"Okay."

"And be sure to have enough supplies for your Pokemon in case something happens."

"Okay!"

"And be sure to-"

"Big brother! I've been doing this for six years, I know what to do." Rin said.

"I know… it's just… you're growing up so quickly. It feels like just yesterday you were this tall." Ash placed his hand at his ankle.

Rin hugged him.

"No matter how tall we are, no matter how old we are. Big brother is still big brother." Rin smiled.

"Awww." Everyone said.

Ash his tears and patted her on the back.

"Now get going, it's a long trip." Ash sniffled.

Rin got onto Charizard and they began to lift off.

"Bye, everyone!" Rin waved.

"Be sure to call when you need to talk." Misty shouted.

"I will!" Rin shouted as she flew into the distance.

Everyone turned to see Ash was shedding a tear, smiling.

'Life goes by in the blink of an eye, don't waste a second, because before you know it, you will be my age in what feels like tomorrow.'

"Go, Rin. Follow your dreams." Ash said silently.

**Roll credits**

**Long ago, before we met,**

**I dreamed about you.**

**The peace you'd bring.**

**The songs we'd sing.**

**The way you'd make things new.**

**Then one day, you arrived.**

**I heard your angel cry.**

**Helpless, small, and perfect,**

**Welcome to your life.**

**And on that day, I made a vow.**

**Whispered and true.**

**No matter what, no matter how,**

**I made this promise to you.**

**I will cling, I will clutch,**

**I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.**

**I won't leave, I won't go,**

**I will stay with you all our days.**

**Years of joy have past since then.**

**With time I seen you grow.**

**Watched you play, new each day.**

**I begged the time to slow.**

**And though I miss the little girl,**

**You've made me awful proud.**

**Funny how our lives change,**

**Cause you're my hero now.**

**But things in life will rearrange.**

**Friends come and go.**

**Don't ever doubt don't ever fear,**

**I'm always here and you know.**

**I will cling, I will clutch,**

**I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.**

**I won't leave, I won't go,**

**I will stay with you all our days.**

**I will stay with you all our days.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Spartan5271**


End file.
